Quadrangle A Ziley Story
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: It's been weeks since Riley's coming out. What happens when his parents actually want him to date a Greek girl? Will new relationships form? Old ones be destroyed? Guess you'll find out when you read this.
1. The Talk

**Quadrangle (A Ziley Story)**

**Chapter 1: The Talk**

A/N this is my first Fanfic so bare with me.

**Description: It's been weeks since Riley's coming out. What happens when his parents _actually _want him to date a Greek girl? That's what he sets out to do, breaking Zane's heart in the process. But someone totally unexpected will comfort Zane. Will new relationships form? Old ones be destroyed? Guess you'll find out when you read this. This story is based on spoilers and rumors from the internet. I don't own Degrassi.**

It's been weeks since Riley's coming out to his mom. Of course she was still in denial. But he was okay with that. He had Zane and a scholarship to Eastern; nothing could bring him down. That is until his father asked talked to him. "Son, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. Riley was completely surprised by this. He walked into the living room to see that his mother was standing there with an upset expression on her face.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Your mother tells me that you're going through some sort of phase." Mr. Stavros said. Riley was _definitely _not expecting this. "Uh…" "No, it's okay. But just realize this, this _is and will only _be a phase. I can't have a homosexual in my house or family. I _won't_ allow it. I want you to come home with a very nice Greek girl. Got that?" "But dad…" "A _Greek Girl_. This discussion is finished." Mr. and Mrs. Stavros then walked out of the living room.

_This isn't good, _Riley thought. What's gonna happen now? My parents will _never_ be accepting of Zane now. Riley went back up to his room to think. _I've got that date with Zane tonight. What do I tell him? 'This is going great, but my parents want me to date a Greek Girl only.' Yeah that'll go over well._ As he sat on his bed, time flew by. It was now 7:30 p.m. just 30 minutes until date time. He got up and changed his clothes. When Riley arrived at the Dot, Zane was already there looking cute as always.

"Hey Mr. QB. Right on time." He smiled his 1000 watt smile. They hugged and did a quick peck on the lips. When they got to their table, Riley fidgeted with his hands. "Wow, do I make you that nervous?" Zane asked with a laugh. "No, just thinking about some things." Riley responded.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Zane said. _If you only knew, _Riley thought to himself. "You're right. It's not." Riley lied smoothly. "Let's just enjoy our date." "Sure thing." Zane replied. The rest of the date went by fine, except for that twinge of guilt that kept stabbing Riley in the gut.

**I know it's short and it's because this is my first one. I wanted to see how it went before I added more chapters. But it will get longer. Please review. I would really appreciate it. And anonymous reviews are acceptable too. Tell your friends or just about anybody.**


	2. New Encounters

**Chapter 2 New Encounters**

The Degrassi Halls were busier than ever. Everyone was either rushing to class, kissing their boyfriends or girlfriends, typical teen stuff. Riley on the other hand was walking slowly down the hall dreading what he might actually have to do.

"Hey Riley, wait up." Anya yelled. Riley stopped in his tracks. When Anya caught up to him she saw the worry on his face.

"Wow, what's up with the sad face?" she asked.

"Trust me if I told you, you'd hate me just as much as I hate myself right now." Riley responded.

"Try me."

"Okay, my parents know about me being gay. But they're convinced that this is '_just a phase' _" Riley quoted his parents.

"Okay. Well at least they know. But that whole phase thing; yeah that's really wrong."

"So I have to do something that I _really _don't want to do." Riley said.

"From the way you're sounding, this can't be good." Anya said. Riley thought about how he was gonna explain this to Anya.

"My parents want me to date a Greek Girl _only._" Anya's eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Does this mean…?"

"I might have to lose the one I love for my family. Yeah I really think so." Riley held his head down.

"Please don't do this. Zane would be crushed!" Anya half yelled.

"You think I don't know that? Trust me I do. But it's my family."

"I honestly don't know what to say about this." Anya shook her head.

"I just need time to think about things. See ya later." Riley said then walked off. While walking he ran into a nice looking athletic girl.

"Oops! Sorry." She said with an innocent look on her face. "I'm new here and I'm just trying to find my locker."

"It's okay. Here let me see that." Riley said as he took the paper from the girl.

"I know where this is come with me." Riley said as they began to walk to their destination.

"I'm Riley, by the way." He held out his hand as the girl shook it.

"I'm Athena. I just transferred here." She said with a beautiful smile.

"Athena, huh? That's Greek right?" Riley asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is. I don't use my accent very much. But I am 100% Greek." _That's perfect!_ Riley thought to himself. _All I have to do is get into her good graces and show her to my folks. Maybe this will get them off my back for a while._

"Athena, you wouldn't happen to be doing anything later would you?" Riley asked.

"No why? You gonna ask me out?" She asked.

"I just wanted to introduce you to some of my friends." Riley said.

"Sure, I need to make as many friends as possible in this new school. Would you like to be the first?" she asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Riley responded.

Later that day Riley met up with Athena and introduced her to his friends.

"This is Anya, Fiona, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Holly J, Sav and Zane." Zane gave him a hurt look, but Riley brushed it off.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Athena." They all greeted her with the utmost respect.

"Wow, Riley she's…" Drew was about to say before Bianca shot him a dirty look. "Very athletic."

Bianca gave him a satisfied look.

"So, what do you like to do Athena?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I love dancing. It's just like my way of life. When I get down, I turn up the music and just dance the night away." Athena replied.

"Cool. What else?" Fiona asked.

"I do love shopping. I do it on my down time. My dad's a doctor and my mom's a lawyer. So it's pretty hectic." Everyone liked this girl already.

"Do you play sports?" Zane asked.

"Actually I do. I played all kinds of sports back home; basketball, baseball, soccer, one of my favorites," Zane's eyebrow rose, "swimming, track, and my all-time favorite, football." _Oh yeah my folks will definitely love her, _Riley thought to himself.

At the end of the day Zane met up with Riley and gave him a hug.

"Hey, why didn't you introduce me as your boyfriend to Athena?" he asked.

Riley had totally forgotten about that part. "Uh, well I highly doubt she would've wanted to know all of that on her first day." Zane just looked at him.

"Okay maybe you're right. Everyone else knows about us though. Wouldn't it be best for us to tell her before someone else does?" Riley definitely wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Alright tomorrow, we'll talk to her." Riley said. They walked hand in hand to the Dot for some quality time together.

**Alright here's chapter 2. More will be up soon, along with some drama. Review please and thank you.**


	3. Parents

**Chapter: 3 Parents**

**A/N: The names in this chapter are completely made up. I don't really know what Riley' or Athena's parents names are yet. **

It was quiet in the Stavros household. Mr. Stavros was sitting in his chair reading his newspaper, while Mrs. Stavros was in the kitchen. She kept going over and over what she had seen her son doing in his bedroom that day.

It was tearing her apart. She dropped her glass cup and put her head in her hands. Mr. Stavros quickly came over to console his upset wife.

"Where did we go wrong?" she sobbed. Mr. Stavros just held her.

"We didn't do anything. This is just a phase. He'll grow out of it." He replied. Mrs. Stavros shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Look honey, he's a gifted athlete. Why would he want to give that up to date a guy? Do you know how that would affect him or _us_?"

"You have to look at the facts of why he plays sports. There are lots of guys around running in tight clothing looking all sexy. At least that's how it was when I was younger. Plus there's being shirtless in the locker room." Mrs. Stavros said.

"I guess you do have a point. But there has to be something we can do?" Mr. Stavros thought for a while. Then a thought occurred to him. "My friend Demetrius and his wife, Justina have just moved to town."

"So? How is them being here gonna help our gay son?" Mrs. Stavros asked.

"He has a lovely daughter, Athena, is her name I believe. Maybe if we could just get them together long enough for them to get to know each other, maybe they'll eventually get together."

Mrs. Stavros just stared at her husband. "Do you know what you're implying? You're actually gonna try to set our son up?"

"I don't see any other way." Mr. Stavros said. Mrs. Stavros couldn't believe it; her husband had lost his mind.

"What if this doesn't work? We'll be _forcing_ him to be straight against his will. We're supposed to be his parents!"

"And we are! We're just doing what's best for him. We're giving him a little push in the right direction. Like any normal parents would." Mr. Stavros replied. They sat there in silence for a while. "I'm gonna go talk to Demetrius tomorrow. See if I can get this plan into action."

"I don't like this Stephen. I feel like we're exploiting our baby. I feel that maybe we should just leave him alone. I really do feel like this will never work. He's chosen what he wants to be. We can't just change him!"

"Enough Callista! I'm doing this for the sake of our family. You _do _want grandchildren right?"

Mrs. Stavros had to think for a minute. She would love to have grandchildren, but to what expense? "Alright, I just hope our son never finds out about this. You think that you're the only one who has anger issues, just wait and see what happens if he finds out about this plan." She said quietly while walking upstairs to her room.

"I'll make sure he _doesn't_." Mr. Stavros said back.

**I know this chapter is short, but this is what the parents are talking about. The next few chapters will be good and filled with drama. P.S I don't own Degrassi or the characters. But i wish i did. B ). The link to a poster I did for this story is on my profile. It's on my cousin's photobucket account. Review plz. Thx.**


	4. Meetings

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

Zane went to his locker to put his books away. While there his gorgeous blue-eyed boyfriend appeared. "Hey, ready for lunch?" Riley asked.

"Yep, plus this will give us some time to talk to Athena. She's seems really cool." Zane said. Riley frowned at the thought of talking to Athena. "Maybe we could talk to her later?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you trying to avoid this situation?" Zane asked offended.

"No! It's just maybe we could just sit with her and hear some of her stories. You know, get to know her a little, before we reveal the big secret." Riley replied. Zane's face smoothed out.

"Okay, but we need to do it soon. I prefer to tell her ourselves than to let someone else do it. It could give her the wrong impression of us and other LGBT kids." Riley nodded his head in agreement. "Let's go to lunch."

On the other side of the school, Athena was talking to some of the other girls. "So girls what do you think of Riley and Zane?" she asked. "Oh they're great guys; plus two of Degrassi's hottest athletes." Marisol said.

"Oh okay. Are they like the best of friends?" Not a lot of people knew about Riley and Zane's relationship or cared for that matter.

"I think so. They always hang out with each other." Sadie said.

"But don't go there with Zane, he's hot in all, but he's gay. All the good ones are either taken, a player, or gay." Heather sighed. _Wow, who would've have thought of Zane as gay. He is kind of cute, _Athena thought to herself.

"Is Riley gay too?" Athena asked.

"Not really sure. He dated Fiona and Anya before. And he also asked me out too. So I don't think so." Marisol responded. _Okay this is good. Now maybe my parents will leave me alone about meeting the perfect Greek boy, _Athena thought to herself.

As she walked into the lunchroom she saw her friends from yesterday. She walked over to their table and sat down. "Hey guys." She said friendly. They all greeted her.

"So Athena, what was your other school like?" Fiona asked.

"Well, it was a pretty peaceful place. All the people were cool. There wasn't a lot of drama there so… it was pretty cool." Athena replied.

"Any hot guys?" Bianca asked excitedly. Drew didn't take too kindly to that. But she rubbed his face and he relaxed.

"Uh, yeah. But none were really my type. They all thought they were 'Greek Gods', so I didn't really date anyone back then."

"What about girls?" Riley asked. Zane and Anya looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah there were pretty girls there. That's why all the guys thought they were gods."

"What's your view on the LGBT community?" Adam asked. Zane gave him a wink of appreciation.

"I don't have any problem with them. One of my friends was actually gay and he was really cool. I also had a few lesbian friends too. But since I was straight, they always tried to hook me up with the 'hot gods' as Jamie would say." Athena laughed at the memory.

Riley thought this was excellent. She's not homophobic and she's the perfect cover for his parents. Now all he has do is get them to meet. As Riley went over plans in his head, Zane spoke up.

"Ugh there's something we have to tell you." Riley snapped out of his thoughts then.

"Don't worry, I already know." Athena said. Riley and Zane looked at each for a minute. _Great my plans are ruined!_ Riley began to panic.

"So you know about…" Zane began.

"You being gay? Yeah, and I have no problem with that." She smiled. Zane thought this girl was awesome already. He knew they'd be good friends. _But why didn't she ask about Riley?_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I'm trans-gendered." Adam spoke up. Normally it would take a while for Adam to open up like that, but he trusted Athena.

"That's okay. I have absolutely no problems with anybody. I'm not homophobic." This made the table very happy, especially Riley.

"Well now that we have that covered, you are now officially one of our friends." Fiona said happily. The rest of the lunch period was nothing but talk and getting to know one another better. Zane still didn't get why Athena didn't ask about Riley being gay.

"Athena, I wanted to get one more thing out in the open. Riley and I are…" Zane began but Riley interrupted him.

"Thinking that you are in for a great school year." Zane gave Riley a shocked expression. _I can't let anyone mess up this plan, not even Zane, _Riley thought to himself.

Meanwhile back at Mr. Stavros's job, he ran into Demetrius. "Hey Dem, it's me Stephen." Demetrius Lysander turned around and greeted his longtime friend.

"Hey man? It's been a while." They did that man-hug thing. Stephen looked at his friend and said, "I know. I hear you have a daughter?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I do actually, Athena. She goes to Degrassi." Demetri replied. Stephen raised an eyebrow. "Really? My son Riley goes there. His mother and I are trying to push him into dating. I mean it's his senior year and we kinda expected a high-school sweetheart by now."

"Is that right? Justine and I are trying to get Athena into dating too. We only want her to date a Greek boy, you know? We're trying to keep the heritage alive." Demetri said. _Even better,_ Stephen thought to himself.

"Well, since you and I are good friends, maybe we could solve both of our dilemmas. How about we get those two together? Like a date or something?" Stephen asked. Demetri thought about this for a minute. They we're good friends. And both of their kids were very sports oriented. This could _actually _work.

"Okay, I'm in." he answered. Demetri had no idea what he was getting himself into. He thinks this could be just the thing his little girl needs. And if it doesn't work out, she can always try again. But Stephen on the other hand had an agenda of his very own.

**Here's Chapter 4! Riley really is his father's son. Both coming up with manipulative plans to help themselves. But in Riley's case it's all in the name of love. In his father's case, it's pure selfish and homophobic reasons. Bad, bad, Mr. Stavros lol. To save this relationship hit that _Review_ button. Thx.**


	5. Early Arrival

**Chapter 5: Early Arrival**

Riley paced back and forth in his room. He had a lot of stuff on his plate here. He had to get Athena over to meet his parents so he could get them off his back. Next he had to keep it hidden from Zane, and then he had make all of this look good.

_Ding-Dong_.

Riley was snapped out of his thoughts by the doorbell. He quickly ran downstairs past his parents and answered the door. To his surprise it was Athena. She had her back turned because she was on the phone. When she turned around she smiled.

"Hey, Riley. I know this is out of the ordinary, but our parents know each other and were wondering if you wanted to come out to eat with us tonight?" This was _definitely _not in the plan. Just then Mr. Stavros appeared.

"Hey, Athena. I'm Mr. Stavros; it's nice to finally meet you." He said while shaking her hand.

"Hi, my dad talks about a lot. You two seem like good friends." Athena said.

"We are. We went to the same college. Riley? Why don't you invite the nice young lady inside?" Riley gestured for Athena to enter the house. They all went into the living room. Riley's mom came in to greet Athena.

"I'm Mrs. Stavros. Welcome to our home." She smiled sweetly.

"And what a lovely home it is." Athena replied. While they all talked, Riley felt as if he were in the shadows. He could clearly see that Athena would be a hit with his family; but he just didn't feel right about any of this. There's too much at stake.

"Alright tell your father that'll we'll meet them at the restaurant." Riley's dad said. Athena nodded her head and left. _Oh no! I've got another date with Zane tonight, _Riley thought to himself.

"Do I have go?" Riley asked. His parents turned to him with angry expressions.

"Yes, this will give us all a chance to hear more about Athena. And I get to meet my friends' wife." Mr. Stavros said. Riley looked at the ground. His mom lifted his chin so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I'm excited to meet the Lysander's. Plus Athena seems like such a sweet girl." She smiled innocently. Riley smiled back at her. "Okay, then let me go change out of these clothes." Riley ran upstairs to his room and called Zane.

"Hello?" Zane asked. Riley took a deep breath.

"Date night tonight is cancelled. My parents are going out to eat with one of my father's friends and they want me to come. I guess so they can show me off." He laughed.

Zane laughed too, "Okay, stud. We'll reschedule. Your mom still in denial?"

"Yep. Nothing much has changed. I still can't tell my dad. This dinner is gonna be very awkward." Riley said.

"Well, don't go looking at any of the hot waiters, you hear me?" Zane joked.

"You know I only have eyes for you." Riley answered. They said bye and Riley began to change his clothes.

The dinner seemed okay. The Lysander's were pretty cool. While the adults talked Riley and Athena stayed quiet. "Hey, come on you two. Tell us about how you two met." Mrs. Lysander asked. Athena blushed at her mothers' question. Riley just looked at her waiting for her to begin.

"Well, we actually ran into each other in the hallway on my first day. He led me to my locker." Athena said. Riley just smiled at everyone. _Okay everything seems to be going fine_, Riley thought to himself. What he didn't know was that his parents and Athena were thinking the exact same thing. Everyone talked and had a good time.

It was getting late, so everyone eventually went back to the Lysander's house. Athena decided that they had talked enough about her and Riley at dinner, so she didn't want to stick around and be asked anymore questions.

"Uh, Riley you wanna take a walk with me?" she asked. Mr. Stavros was delighted with this. Riley was happy and nervous at the same time. "Sure." Mrs. Stavros felt how nervous Riley was but kept it hidden from her husband.

Once outside, Riley and Athena went to the park. As they were walking Athena couldn't keep what she had wanted to say in any longer. "My parents are driving me mad!" Riley just looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My parents keep pressuring me into dating. Since I love sports so much, boys aren't really into me. And now that you're my friend, I'm pretty sure they're probably gonna try to push us together." She sighed and sat down on a swing. Riley sat down on the swing beside her and then came up with an idea similar to his original plan. _Obviously she's tired of her parents too. Maybe we could work something out, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, I have an idea." He finally said. She looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes.

"I'm going through the same thing." Riley said. Athena raised an eyebrow.

"You're the star athlete of our school, how could you not have a girlfriend?" she asked. Riley didn't know whether or not he should tell her about him and Zane or not. Maybe he will soon.

"I don't know. But here's the plan, if you're up for it?" he asked.

"Lay it on me buddy." She replied.

"Well how about we pretend to date? Just to throw our parents off our backs?" Athena thought about this for a moment. _Could this actually work? _

"Okay, let's do it. But first…" she got up in Riley's face and kissed him. When they were finished, she said, "Wow, didn't feel a thing. No sparks or nothing." Riley was relieved to hear that.

"Yeah, same here. This could actually work." He said getting excited. Their plan to manipulate their parents was gonna help both of them out. They hugged each other and started walking back to Athena's house. Neither of them knew that they were being watched.

**Alright my fellow Ziley fans , here's Chapter 5. It's a cliffhanger. Who was watching Riley and Athena you ask? Well hit review and find out. I'd like to thank Blue Stav for your reviews. You keep keep me writing. thx again.**


	6. Lies and Cheating

**Chapter 6: Lies and Cheating**

It was Tuesday at Degrassi and Zane was as excited as ever. Well he was excited everyday so this is nothing new. Zane was at his locker when Owen came up to him. Zane stared at Owen with disgust.

"What do _you _want Owen?" Zane asked.

"I wanted to say I'm…" he hesitated. Zane closed his locker and began to walk away.

"SORRY!" Owen yelled. Zane turned around with a shocked expression.

"You're actually apologizing to a _'flamer'_" Zane quoted Owen from a previous time.

"Yes. I was wrong to pick with you and Riley. I made a mistake; I didn't know how hurtful those jokes were." Owen said. Zane was truly impressed and since he was kind hearted he said, "Apology accepted." Owen let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, and Zane? Be really careful around Riley. I don't trust him." Zane just stared at Owen.

"Oh, here we go. Why are you trying to start trouble?" Zane asked.

"I'm not. Look, I was out walking last night and I saw him and the new girl, Athena, making out and hugging each other." Owen said. Zane didn't believe him.

"Riley would never go back to being straight. And besides he was out with his parents and their friends. So quit making up lies."

"Wow making up lies already. He's good if he's got you believing it." Owen said.

"Back off, Owen," Zane walked away.

When he found Riley, he smiled at him. "I see Owen is back. He actually apologized to me." Zane said. They both laughed at this. "Wow, me must _really _feel bad." Riley laughed.

"He tried to say that I should be careful and that he didn't trust you." Zane shrugged.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What does he mean you _shouldn't trust_ me?" he asked.

"I have no idea. He said something about you and Athena making out last night in the park. I'm like 'He was out with his parents last night'. He's like your lying and you've got me fooled. He's such a liar." Riley nodded his head in agreement. _Oh God! Could Owen have seen us last night?_ He thought to himself. He shook the thought off and they both went to class.

Later that day, Riley spotted Owen talking to some girl. He stormed up to him and turned him around to face him. "Why did you say that to Zane?" he asked. Owen smiled at him.

"Figures he'd go back to you and tell you this. But I know what I saw. You must be having doubts about your relationship or sexuality." He smirked. Riley counted to 10 in his head before speaking again.

"Look, stay out of this! You have nothing to do with our relationship."

"It's only a matter of time before Zane finds out and runs to someone else." Owen said and walked away. Riley couldn't think straight, he went outside for some air. Athena saw him and walked out to see what was wrong.

"Hey boyfriend, what's wrong?" she asked. Riley just looked at her.

"Nothing just had a mild panic attack. Nothing to worry about." He replied.

"Okay, well it's good to know you're alright. We're still on for tonight right?" she asked.

"Sure. The Dot at around 6?"

"No problem. I'll tell my parents. They'll be so excited." She gave Riley a peck on the cheek and went back into the school. She walked right past Owen, who had heard the whole thing. _I knew it! He's totally playing Zane._ He looked out at Riley who was on his way back inside. Owen quickly ran into the boy's bathroom.

_How could he do this to Zane? Just about anybody would kill to date him. Anybody. _Owen thought to himself. He wasn't gonna let Riley get away with this. He made his way out of the bathroom and went to find Zane.

"Hey Zane?" he asked. Zane turned to him and rolled his eyes. _Okay I deserved that_, Owen thought.

"Look you think I'm lying to you right?" Zane just looked at him.

"Then go to the Dot at 6. You'll see what I mean." Owen said.

"That's not gonna happen Owen. In fact Riley and I have plans at that time." Zane was about to walk away when Owen grabbed his arm.

"Just go, you'll see that I'm telling the truth. He's getting to cozy with Athena and you know it." Zane snatched his arm back and walked away. _He's lying. Riley wouldn't do that. I know his parents are in denial but he wouldn't cheat. Would he? _Zane pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

It was the end of the day and the halls were crowded. Zane made his way to Riley's locker only to see him talking to Athena. His heart sunk for a minute because he was actually considering listening to Owen. But he didn't. He walked up to Riley just as Athena was leaving.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Aww sorry babe. I've got something to do. But we can reschedule." Riley smiled.

"You've been busy a lot lately. Is something wrong?" Riley shook his head no.

"Naw, everything is fine, just busy is all." He kissed Zane and left.

Later that day, Zane stood in his room thinking. It was almost 6 o'clock. _I know he's not cheating. Just because he's busy doesn't necessarily mean he's cheating. Could it?_ He thought to himself. He got up and went to the Dot, just to prove Owen wrong. But when he got there, he saw something that he didn't expect to be true.

Riley and Athena were at a booth, laughing and having fun. She gave him another kiss on the lips. He couldn't believe it. Owen was _actually _right. He quickly ran out of the Dot. He decided he would just go to the park. Owen was there and went after Zane. He watched Zane go to the park, but he stayed in the shadows.

Meanwhile back at the Dot Riley and Athena were just goofing around. They were just laughing and having a good time. "It's getting late. Better go home and see if this worked." Athena said getting up. Riley helped her with her coat.

"Well for what it's worth it I had a good time." Riley said. Athena stood up on the tip of her toes and gave Riley a kiss on the cheek. "I had a good time too. Maybe we could do this again. Just to keep up appearances. Plus if my parents see us kissing it's a win, win." Athena said then left. Riley smiled to himself knowing that this might work and he and Zane would be able to be together.

At the park, Zane just sat on the bench. _How could he do this to me! I thought the two Riley's theory was over. _Zane just shook his head. Back in the shadows, Owen actually felt his heart breaking.

Zane was actually a cool guy from where he could see. He didn't understand why Riley would do this.

Riley was walking out of the Dot when he saw Zane at the park. He looked upset, so he went over to him. "Hey, what's with the sad face?" Riley asked. Zane looked up at him with fury in his eyes.

"You're actually gonna ask me that?" Riley was confused. He tried to touch Zane but, Zane shrugged him off. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Oh, let's see. You blow me off the past few times we were supposed to go out. And then Today I actually see you and Athena kissing in a booth! _That's _my problem Riley." Riley couldn't believe it. _This was never supposed to happen_, he thought.

"Look, my parents don't want me to date you. They think this is just a phase. But If I'm with Athena, it gets them off of my back. Athena's in on this too." Zane couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What happened to not wanting to pretend anymore? Was that just a lie?" Zane asked.

"I did this for _us_. Graduation is just a few months away, and if Athena and I can keep this up and I could still date you. We'll all be away at college, so my parents won't care anymore, because I'll be an adult."

"I don't care! You should be able to date me now. Not have to use Athena as your 'beard'. You know that's wrong. What happens if you so called 'break up'? Are you gonna find some other girl to take home?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Riley answered. Zane was in complete shock.

"But you're OUT at school. You know what? I've made a decision. It's OVER. I can't date someone who won't even be themselves around their own parents. Even Thomas was honest with his family. I really thought we had something special." Riley grabbed Zane's hand.

"We do! Come on, how can I prove that I like you and _you _only?" Riley asked.

"By being honest with your family." Zane replied. Riley just stared at the ground.

"You know I can't do that. It'll mess up the plan." Riley said.

"Okay then. Good luck with this _great_ plan." Zane said sarcastically and turned and walked away leaving Riley speechless. Owen was in the shadows mouth agape. _Did that just happen? Man, Stavros messed up big time, _he thought to himself. Just then he began to feel something. He never felt this feeling before. Why did he even care about their break-up?

_Oh no! This can't be. Could I actually like Zane? I mean he is cool and smart and cute? _Owen had finally come to a realization. Zane would be _his_. Riley obviously couldn't get the job done, so maybe he could take a whack at it. Plus Riley would get what he deserved for doing this to this amazing guy.

Could this be why Owen had tortured Zane all along? Was it because he had manifested some feelings for him and the only way to deal with it was by jokes? He didn't know for sure but he sure was gonna find out.

**Yay! Chapter 6. Who would've thought that _Owen _would like Zane. What does this mean for Ziley now? Could this be it? Don't worry you'll find out soon enough.**


	7. Didn't see that Coming

**Chapter 7: Didn't see that Coming**

Riley couldn't believe what had happened. Zane had officially broken up with him. It didn't look good. Normally if they broke up they would eventually get back together; but not this time. Riley saw Anya and went up to her.

"Oh no. What happened now?" she asked. Riley just shook his head.

"It's over. And I don't think this is something that can be fixed." Riley answered.

"It can be if you want it to. You _do _want it to right?" Riley looked at her in disbelief.

"Of course I do! I don't see girls that way anymore. I like Zane and him only."

"Then what happened, because he hasn't said a word to any of us all day."

Riley debated on whether he should tell her the truth. "Okay, but you have to keep this a secret."

"My lips are sealed. Now dish." She demanded.

"Okay, Athena's parents are on her case about not having a boyfriend. And since our parents know each other, she thought that they would try to set us up. So I came up with a plan to trick our parents into thinking we're dating." Anya looked confused.

"What do you mean _our_?" She asked.

"Well, Athena doesn't know I'm gay, so I made it seem like I'm straight; only because my parents want me to be. And if they see me with Athena, then they'll get off of my case." Riley explained.

"Does Zane know any of this?"

"He knows some of it. He's upset that I can't be myself around my parents. But it's only for a short period of time. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I do." Anya said, remembering how Sav's family treated her. "Trust me; I know from experiences how Zane feels. You have to make this right, for the sake of your relationship. And lucky for you, I got your back." Anya grabbed Riley's arm. He was so thankful that even when he screws up, that she still decides to help him.

Zane was in the bathroom washing his hands when Riley came in. He looked at Riley with pure hatred and sadness. He dried his hands and tried to leave.

"Zane, we need to talk about this." Riley begged.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now let me leave." Riley moved out of his way. He watched as the only person that really mattered to him left the bathroom. Owen came out of one of the stalls.

"Looks like trouble in paradise. Too bad." He said smugly. Riley was just about to leave when a thought came to him. _How did Zane know we'd be there?_ He turned around and put 2 and 2 together.

"You did this? You told him were I'd be didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. But you're to blame here. You shouldn't have cheated." Owen said.

"I wasn't cheating! Wait, why am I explaining this to _you_ of all people?" Riley asked and then left the bathroom. _This is getting even better. Zane deserves better and with me he will get that. _Owen thought then left the bathroom too.

Athena was doing some algebra homework when she looked up and saw Zane. He didn't look like his usually cheery self. She was just about to go up to him, when Bianca stopped her.

"Hey dance buddy. What's up?" she asked. Athena looked at Zane who looked at her with a hurt expression. "What's wrong with Zane? He seems upset." She asked.

"Oh didn't you hear? He broke up with his boyfriend." Bianca replied.

"Oh, well who would break up with such a sweet guy?" Bianca was surprised.

"You mean you don't know who his boyfriend was?" Athena shook her head no.

"Well, his boyfriend was…" Thank god Anya came to the rescue. "Someone we don't need to talk about right now." She gave Bianca a warning glance.

"Oh, right yeah. It's no big deal. Anya we'll talk later right?"

"Sure thing, Bianca." Bianca turned around to be greeted by Drew and they walked away together. Athena turned to look at Anya. "So where's Riley? I kind of wanted to talk to him." Athena asked.

"Well he wants to talk to you too. We both do." Athena was confused but followed Anya anyway.

Zane was just getting out of class when Owen showed up. "Hey." He smiled. Zane was a little creeped out by this sudden greeting. "Uh, hi?" he replied. Owen was so amazed at how hot Zane looked in his Degrassi uniform.

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. I know we've been on bad terms lately. But I wanted to show you that I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me."

Zane was _very _confused now. "You know Owen, if I didn't know any better; I'd say that you were trying to ask me out on a date." Owen blushed at that comment.

"Two guys can hang out without it having to be a date."

Zane thought about it for a moment then said, "Sure, I don't see why not. It's not like I have anything to do now anyway." Owen knew why, but decided to play dumb. "Why would you say that?"

"You didn't here did you? Riley and I are through." Zane said sadly.

"Well tell me all about it." He said as he and Zane walked down the hallway.

Athena and Anya saw Riley waiting for them outside. "Hey ladies." He said. Both girls said hi and sat down. "So Anya says that you need to talk to me?" Riley looked at Athena with sad eyes.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you." Riley said. Athena looked at Anya who nodded her head. "You see, there's a reason why I came up with this plan. Not to just help you, but to help myself as well." Athena waited for him to continue.

"The reason why Zane is so upset and hasn't talked to us is because of me. I was the boyfriend that he broke up with." Athena just stared at him. She was in shock. She got up from the table and began to pace back and forth. Riley really hoped she wasn't mad.

"Well this is surprising." Was all she said.  
"Please don't be mad, I only did this because my parents weren't so thrilled with the thought of having a gay son." Riley said.

"I'm not mad. We were using each other to make our parents happy. But sadly it got in the way of your relationship and I'm so very, very sorry." Athena said. Anya and Riley were completely shocked. This girl was not your average girl.

"So your parents are homophobic huh?" she asked Riley.

"Yes. I thought that with you as my 'beard' for a few more months that maybe they'd get off my back. When we graduate we could pretend to break-up and Zane and I could be together at Eastern." He said while looking down.

"But first we have to get him and Zane back together again." Anya spoke up.

"How do we do that? Zane still wants me to tell my parents and I can't do that yet." Riley said.

"So you're just gonna quit? No, so _not_ happening. We're gonna get you and your boyfriend back together again." Athena said happily. If Riley wasn't gay, he'd so love to have a girl like Athena on his arm.

Back Owen's house Zane was sitting in his room. He was surprised that Owen even invited him there. It was an even bigger surprise that Zane had accepted the offer. Owen came back to his room with some drinks.

"Here you go. My mom says that you should always give your guests something." He said while handing a cup to Zane. Zane just stared at it. "You didn't poison this did you?" he asked seriously. Owen just laughed. "No, I told you I'm not like that anymore." He turned on the TV and laid back on his bed.

Zane was just watching TV when Owen stood up to change his shirt. _I really hope he looks at me, _Owen thought to himself. And he was right, Zane was looking at his muscular physique, then he quickly turned his head. Owen put a tank top back on and sat down beside Zane.

He could feel Zane looking at him, so he turned his head to face him. "I know you're staring. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He said. Zane raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious? I'm looking at you and you don't care?"

"I've told you. I'm not that guy anymore. I've discovered some things about myself. And I wanted you to be the first I've told about this." Owen said. Zane stared at him curiously.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I've found out that all those times I picked on you that I was a truly horrible person. And that I shouldn't have done it." He said. Zane nodded his head. Owen started to scoot closer to him.

"I've also found out that all these years that I'm different."

"Different? How could you…" Zane was cut off because of Owen's lips smashing on to his. Zane jumped up and stared at Owen like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Owen got up and gently guided Zane back to his bed and sat down. "I have feelings for you Zane. I have all along; that's why I picked on you so much. I was in denial." Owen explained.

"So does this mean you're gay?" Zane asked. Owen shook his head.

"No, it means I'm bi-sexual. I like guys and girls. But the only guy I like is you." Owen said. Zane couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat down next to Owen who looked upset.

He lifted his chin to look into his sexy blue eyes. "Well, I guess you are kind of hot. And you do seem like you're sorry. But this doesn't mean we're dating. It just means we like each other for now. Got it?" Owen looked happier than a Make-A-Wish kid at Disneyland.

"Got it. So, does this at least mean we can kiss each other and be seen out in public?" he asked. Zane was truly shocked at this. _Riley never moved this fast. Maybe I could give Owen a chance, _Zane thought to himself.

"I guess so, but don't get all excited yet. We still have some things to work out." Owen nodded his head in agreement and kissed Zane again, but this time with more passion. Zane didn't pull away either. They made out for a few minutes then, Zane got up.

"It's getting late." He said. Owen was all sweaty.

"See what you do to me?"

"Wow, was I that good?" he asked.

"One of the best kissers ever." Owen replied. Zane gave him his 1000 watt smile and picked up his jacket. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Yeah, I would like that; a lot." Owen said. Zane went over to him and gave him a goodbye kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Zane."

"See you tomorrow, Owen." Zane said then left. Once he was outside, he began to feel hot. He felt something he felt when he first kissed Riley. _Could I actually have feelings for Owen? He does seem like he's changed. Maybe I could give him a chance._ Zane thought to himself and went home.

**Another Chapter for my Ziley fans. You guys are right, there will be twists and turns. But if you want more all you have to do is review.**


	8. Out of the Blue

**Chapter 8: Out of the Blue**

The gang all met at lunch and talked about the recent events that had occurred. Riley and Athena stood front and center. "Okay, so here's the plan… wait where's Fiona?" Athena asked. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "We can't start without everyone here."

Fiona was at her locker trying her best to hurry up and stash her things away. She knew the gang would be upset about her lateness. When she turned around she was stunned at what she saw. It was Zane smiling his usual smile and _Owen _with his arm wrapped around him. They both seemed very happy.

"It looks like Degrassi has a new couple. I'm really surprised that Zane actually forgave Owen for what he did." Jenna said. Fiona was in complete shock. "Wow, so am I." was all she said before she left to join the rest of her lunch buddies.

"Hey Fi what took you so long?" Adam greeted his girlfriend.

"Yeah we wanted to talk about how we were gonna get Riley and Zane back together again." Bianca said. Fiona raised an eyebrow. Obviously they didn't hear the news.

"Uh, you guys we have a _major_ problem here." Fiona said.

"What is it?" Holly J asked.

"You guys didn't hear the news? Zane and _Owen _are an item now." Everyone in the group gasped. Riley was heated. Athena put her arm on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"No. I don't believe it. Zane would never be with Owen. Owen isn't even gay!" Riley practically yelled.

"Well from what I've seen and heard he is and he's very much dating Zane." Fiona said. Riley began to panic. He got up and went inside the school. Anya was about to go after him, but Fiona stopped her. "He needs to see for himself."

"Well what if he goes after Owen?" Anya asked. The guys all stood up at the same time.

"We'll go after him, come on guys." Sav said. With that being said they all ran into the building.

Riley was still trying to find Zane when he saw his loved one sitting with Owen. He walked up to them and just stood there. "Please tell me this isn't what I_ think _it is?" he asked. Zane turned to look up at him.

"Oh, hey Riley I was just telling Owen…" but he was cut off.

"Yeah we need to talk." Riley grabbed Zane's hand trying to pull him into the bathroom.

"I'll be back Owen." Zane said. Owen nodded his head.

When they got in the bathroom, Zane turned to face Riley. "Dude, what's your problem?" he asked. Riley stood there in disbelief.

"What's _my _problem? You sitting there chatting it up with the guy who _threw_ you in a dumpster!" Riley shouted. Zane stood there and waited for Riley to calm down.

"I think he's changed. He's not afraid to be who he is! His parents weren't approving at first but they came around. You won't even give yours a chance!" Zane said.

"I'm trying. That's why I came up with that plan. It helps me and Athena out. Both of our parents want us to date people. And we've satisfied them for now. Just please give me a chance." Riley begged.

"Until you can come clean to your parents about us, there aren't any more chances. I'm sorry." Zane said on the verge of tears. Riley's heart was breaking into tiny little pieces right then. They looked at each other one last time before Zane left to go be with Owen.

Outside Owen saw Zane upset and went to console him. "Hey babe what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Zane just shook his head. "Nothing let's just go, okay?" he asked. Owen smiled at him and put his arm around him. While leaving, Owen looked back towards the bathroom and saw Riley standing there. He gave him smile that said, "You messed up big time", and walked with his loved one.

The other guys saw the whole thing (except the evil smile) and went over to Riley. "Wow, I can't believe he is _actually_ with him." Adam said. They all looked at him as if to say, "Dude really? Now is not the time." Adam caught the hint and put his hands up defensively, "Sorry" he said.

"It's okay Adam. I am gonna get Zane back. I just need a little help." Riley smiled wickedly. All the guys were on board and went back to discuss with the girls.

Zane and Owen were outside on the bench just talking and enjoying each other's company. "Wow, I wish I could've seen what you were like as a kid." Zane laughed. Owen joined in.

"Yeah, I was a little trouble maker. But as my mom would say I was 'mischievous'. Boy if she only knew." Zane kept getting these funny feeling in his stomach. _Owen is actually a cool guy. I'm gonna put him to the test,_ Zane thought.

"Okay Owen, there's this art showing in two weeks…" Owen cut him off.

"At the Plaza? Yeah, I know. Do you wanna come with me?" he asked. Zane was taken aback by this. "Wait you actually like _art_? It isn't too_ gay_ or stupid for you?" Zane asked.

"No, I actually love art. My mom use to have me take classes when I was younger. I didn't like it at first, but it helped me express myself in new ways. After that I found sports and feel in love with them." Zane was officially impressed by Owen.

"I'd love to go with you to the art showing." Zane said. Owen was so happy that he picked Zane up and swung him around. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Riley saw this and turned away. _That's supposed to be my kiss! _He thought to himself. Drew put a hand on his back, "Don't worry dude, you'll get him back." Riley just smiled.

"Hey, did you hear what Zane said?" Holly J asked. Everyone turned around to look at her. "He said that there's an art showing in two weeks." Riley scrunched up his face. "Ugh, another one? I hate those things."

"Well you better start loving them if you want to get your man back." Bianca said. Riley thought about it for a minute.

"Fine I'll go, but only if you guys come with me." Everyone looked at each other. "Deal." They all said in unison. Riley was gonna get his man back one way or another. He might have seemed okay on the outside, but on the inside he was falling apart.

**Ain't this great? Chapter 8! Okay that was lame, but here's chapter 8. I must say, Owen is actually becoming a gentlemen or at least that hat Zane thinks. Could Zane actually fall for him? Will Riley get him back or fall into depression? If you hit that little review button, you'll find out soon. Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. Thx.**


	9. The Art of Losing

**Chapter 9: The Art of Losing**

It had been two weeks since everything had gone down. Riley was still scheming with the gang to get Zane back, while Zane was getting closer to Owen. It was the night of the art showing and Owen was at Zane's house "It's so nice to meet you Owen." Mrs. Park said.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm really excited to take Zane out tonight." Owen said.

"I'm glad Zane is getting out again. He seemed really depressed about his break-up with Riley. It was as if they had like this 'connection'." Mrs. Park used air quotes around the word connection. Owen was worried about this for a minute until Zane began to descend down the stairs.

"Wow." Was all Owen could say. Zane was wearing black jeans (the kind that look like dress pants) a long sleeve white cotton shirt, and a grey vest. It looked good on him. When he reached Owen he just smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Owen replied. Mrs. Park just smiled with joy.

"So Owen, how did your parents take the big coming out?" Mr. Park asked. Zane shot his father a wicked glance.

"Oh, they didn't mind. Since I'm bi-sexual, they felt that if there's a possibility of a girl in my future that they didn't care. But they love me for who I am, not what I am." Owen answered.

The Parks were impressed by this. "That's exactly how we felt about our little Alexander." Mrs. Park said. Owen raised an eyebrow. "Alexander?" Zane blushed.

"Okay, so I changed my name. 'Zane' just sounds better." Owen wrapped his arm around Zane's shoulders and said, "I like your name no matter which way you put it." Zane just smiled. "Alright boys if you're gonna get to the Showing in time, you better go now." Mr. Park said. The boys waved one last time and headed to the Plaza.

At the Stavros home Athena and Anya were helping Riley prepare to get his man back. Riley was going through a clothing montage. "Wow, does this bring back memories." Anya said thinking of when she helped Riley with his clothes the first time he went to an art showing.

"Focus, Anya." Riley said while throwing his clothes everywhere. One of his shirts landed on Athena's head. "Ah!" she shrieked. "Okay this is getting us nowhere. Why don't you let us girls do our jobs?" She said while pulling the shirt off of her shiny black hair. Riley shrugged and went over to his window.

"What if this doesn't work? What if Zane and Owen are meant to be together?" Riley asked. Athena stopped sorting through the mess of shirts on the floor and walked over to him.

"Look, you're a great guy. I don't see why he wouldn't go for it. You're sweet, smart, built, and you're really funny." She laughed this. "It has to work." Anya joined the two.

"But maybe you should tell your parents though. If they don't like it, then that's their problem. Graduation is not that far way." Anya said. Riley nodded his head in agreement.

"But I can't. I don't know why, but I just feel that I shouldn't tell them yet." Riley said.

"You are so stubborn!" Anya playfully hit his arm.

"It's actually kind of cute." Athena said. They both looked at her.

"What? You gotta admit if Riley wasn't gay, he'd be a total catch." Athena said. Anya thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." They continued to search for something interesting for Riley to wear to the showing.

At the Plaza, Zane was looking at a statue. He loved how, the two men were wrestling and it reminded him of Riley. It replayed a flashback in his mind.

_I like this. It kind of reminds me of us. _Zane said.

_Yeah it kind of does. Remember how we wrestled over the summer? _Riley asked.

_How could I forget? It was one of the best summers of my life. _Zane replied.

_Same here. _Riley said and then the flashback was over. Owen noticed Zane in distraught.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. It's just this statue, it brings up memories. That's all." Zane said.

"Well, if those memories are causing you pain, then why don't _we _make some new ones together?" Owen asked. Zane was officially in too deep. He really felt as of Owen was the one. Right when he was about to go for a kiss, he heard a voice, "_Don't do this! Think of what you're doing to me!_" it said.

Zane stopped in mid-kiss and said, "Hey let's check out that piece." Owen looked at him with love in his eyes. "Sure, but later on I want that kiss." Zane gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course." They went over to another piece that Owen recognized in seconds.

"That's the _Ambition and Tradition _piece by Jack butler." He said.

"I love the coloring. It does kind of look like rock and roll." Zane said.

"Well, I have to go to the restroom, be right back okay?" Owen asked.

"I'll be here." Zane replied. He watched as Owen walked away. He then went over to another piece. "Wow, this is…?"

"Interesting?" said a voice behind him. Zane turned around to see Riley in an outfit similar to a tuxedo but more for teens. He just stared at how hot his boy, _ex-_boyfriend was.

"You clean up nice." Zane said. Riley smiled at him and blushed.

"So do you. So, what's new?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging with Owen. He's really not that bad Riley." Zane said. This put Riley over the edge. "Oh, please. He'll never change. He's just using you to get to me!" Zane just stared at him. "Wow, I can't believe we can't even have a civil conversation without you thinking that everything is about _you_!" Zane said.

Owen heard the whole thing and thought of a plan. _Well we aren't official yet. But now would be a great time._ He thought to himself. He walked up to them and greeted Riley. "Hey, what's up Stavros?"

"You know what's up. You're trying to steal Zane away from me!" Owen acted surprised to this accusation.

"I'd never do that! But I believe Zane and I have something together. In fact…" Owen got down on one knee. Riley and Zane looked completely shocked. The rest of the gang was there in cool outfits to help blend in with the scene. When they saw what was happening they were nervous.

"This can't be good." Bianca said.

"He's worked so hard, in his anger management classes. I really hope he doesn't blow this." Drew seemed nervous.

"Don't worry he's got this." Adam reassured everyone.

"Zane, I know we've only been friends with benefits for a good few weeks but I want to be more than that." Owen said. Anya, Fiona, and Athena had looks of anxiety on their faces.

"I would like to become official with you. I want to be your boyfriend." Owen said. All those weeks of anger management were pouring out the window. Riley punched Owen right in the eye. Owen hit the ground hard, while Zane stood there in horror.

"Okay… so maybe he _doesn't_ have this." Adam said as the guys rushed over to Riley who was still raging mad. "Hey, dude calm down. You're making a scene!" Sav said. They held him back until he was calm enough to speak.

"He's trying to steal Zane away from me!" Zane looked up at Riley with sad eyes.

"All those weeks of anger management gone. How could you do this Riley?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. I-I-I just blacked out." Riley said. Zane held Owen in his arms.

"This is another reason why I can't be with you. You might lose your temper with me one day." Zane said while shaking his head. Riley tried to go over to him, but Zane but his hand up for him to stop.

"Just go."

"Wait, what?" Riley asked.

"Just go. I'm tired of this. If it's not your temper, it's your jealousy, or your fear of being honest with your parents. And I-I just can't be with someone like that." Zane said. Riley couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Owen? I would love to be your boyfriend." Zane said and kissed Owen right in front of Riley.

Riley just stared at the new couple. He couldn't think straight so he took off. The guys ran after him to see if he was alright. The girls on the other hand, just looked at Zane and Owen in disbelief. They then went after their friends.

When Riley got home he ran straight for his room. "What's wrong dear?" his mom asked. He looked at her with sad blue eyes and said, "I just want to be alone for a while." He then continued to go upstairs. Mrs. Stavros's heart broke in two, when she heard the sounds of her son, sobbing in his room. A silent tear ran down her check as she thought about what was gonna happen to her baby boy now.

**Don't hate me because I paired Zane up with Owen. Trust me Ziley will survive. It'll just take some time. But here's chapter 9 people! Riley's gonna go through some depression, almost like how Bella did in New Moon. This chapter is named after the song "The Art Of Losing" By American Hi-Fi, form the Freaky Friday soundtrack. Review plz.**


	10. What's Good for Me Part 1

**Chapter 10: What's Good for Me Part 1**

It had been days since Riley officially lost the love of his life. Every day he would go to school and have to be reminded that Zane was with Owen. To him it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. The gang would try their best to cheer him up but it never seemed to work.

"Riley? Honey you have to come out of your room. If I'm going to help, I have to know what I'm dealing with here." Mrs. Stavros said outside of his door. Riley looked up from his pillow and stared at the picture of him and Zane from the dance. A wave of emotions washed over him and he threw the picture at his door.

Mrs. Stavros jumped back at the sound of the picture hitting the door. She decided that maybe she would try again later. She went downstairs to see her husband.

"Stephen, I honestly don't know what his problem is. He's been so depressed lately that it's breaking my heart." She said.

"I don't know either Callista. He just goes to school and when he comes back he goes straight up to his room. I'm starting to worry myself. Do you think it's because of Athena? Maybe they had a little spat." Mr. Stavros said.

"Maybe, I mean he hasn't said a word about her in days." Mrs. Stavros said.

"He hasn't said anything in days is my point. We should just let them handle it. There's nothing we can do." Mr. Stavros said. In the deep parts of Callista Stavros's mind, she felt that Riley was upset about someone, but it wasn't Athena.

The next day at Degrassi, Zane was as happy as ever. He had a new boyfriend who liked most of his interests. His life was just great at this point. But for some strange reason, he kept getting little pricks in his chest every once and a while, but he would always shrug it off.

"Um Zane? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Anya asked. Zane nodded his head yes and followed her to the bench outside. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah there's something wrong. Riley's a wreck!" Athena said. Zane winced at her words.

"He's what?" Zane asked.

"What she means is that, Riley's a mess. He hasn't talked to us in days. We're all really worried about him." Anya said. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wow, I never knew how much this hurt him. Maybe I should go talk to him. But Athena I'll need you too. His parents probably won't let me see him unless you're there with me." Zane said.

"Sure, anything to help my friend out. He really has been down in the dumps lately." Athena said. They were all murmuring a plan amongst themselves when Zane saw Riley. He waved at him, but Riley just turned away. Zane was hurting on the inside too.

Later that day, it was the usual; Riley came home, said nothing to his parents, and then went straight to his room. His mom just shook her head.

_Ding-Dong _rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Stavros went over to the door to find Athena and Zane. She really wasn't expecting to ever see Zane again, but smiled sweetly at him and led them inside.

"What's this about kids?" Mrs. Stavros asked. Athena looked at Zane nervously.

"We need to see Riley. He's been so down in the dumps lately and we wanted to cheer him up." Athena said innocently. Mr. Stavros then came in the room.

"What's _he _doing _here_?" He asked looking in Zane's direction. Zane just looked at the ground.

"He's here with me. He's my friend." Athena covered for Zane. Mr. Stavros didn't seem to buy it.

"He's the reason why our son is going through this _phase_. With him here, it could set Riley back!" Mrs. Stavros calmed her husband down.

"Look honey, their just here to see if they can get him out of this rut. That's all."

"Yeah, look one of my ex-boyfriends came to town and was trying to get me back. That's why he's so upset right now. I think he may actually care for me, like I do for him. Besides Zane already has a new boyfriend, so you don't have to worry about him and Riley anymore." Athena lied smoothly. Mr. Stavros couldn't resist Athena's smile.

"Alright, hopefully you two can do what we couldn't. We're really starting to get worried." He said as he and his wife left the room. Athena and Zane flew up the stairs to Riley's room.

"Riley? It's me Athena. Please open the door." She said while knocking. Riley was sitting on his bed staring at all the things that reminded him of Zane.

Athena looked at Zane with a worried expression. "We have to get him out of that room. He isn't suicidal is he?" Zane just stared at her. "Not that I know of. At least I hope he isn't."

"Riley please open the door! This isn't good for you. Max isn't the one I want to be with. It's you!" Zane was blown away by this. Athena looked at him and said, "What? This might be the only way to get him to answer his door." She whispered. She was right, Riley's door flew open and Athena pushed him back so she and Zane could get in the room.

"Wow, this place is a pigsty. What's happened to you Riley?" Zane asked. Riley sat down on his bed and said nothing. Zane went over to him and grabbed his chin.

"It hurts me to see you like this. Why couldn't you have just told you parents the truth? We could have still been together if you did." Riley looked into Zane's eyes with his sad ones.

"I just couldn't." He said real low, "I don't know why but I couldn't face them. I'm scared of what might happen."

Athena turned her head so no one could see how much this hurt her too. To see one of her best friends like this, really got to her. A silent tear ran down her face too.

"I understand now, that I messed up big time. I hope you can forgive me?" Riley asked with tears in his eyes. Zane almost lost it right there, because he's never seen Riley so messed up.

"Of course I can forgive you." Zane started to say. "And I really hope we can still be friends." That tore Riley's heart clean out of his chest, but he mustered up the courage to say, "Yeah, I'd really like that." They hugged each other for what seemed like forever. When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Zane wanted to kiss him, but thought of Owen.

"I should really get going. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. So, I'll see you then?" Zane asked. Riley nodded his head. Zane waited for Athena to come with him.

"Riley, don't lose yourself okay? Don't do anything stupid or thoughtless." Was all Athena could say before she hugged him, and then she and Zane left. Riley watched as the two pulled his door shut. When he saw Athena's car leave his house, he quickly pulled out a bottle of Vodka and took a swig.

"Don't do anything reckless Riley," he mimicked Athena. He knew only one way to soothe his pain and that was with Vodka.

**Okay this is just part one of of this chapter. Chapter 11 with have some drama. But the rest of the story will be even better. You got the spring dance, prom, and Graduation to look forward too. So review and all these things will be in your future. Thanks again to all my reviewers, you're the best! A****nonymous reviews are acceptable too. Tell your friends or just about anybody.**


	11. What's Good for Me Part 2

**Chapter 11: What's Good for Me Part 2**

It was another Monday morning at the Stavros home. Riley awoke feeling like a brand new Riley. That was probably because of his new best friend Vodka. He refilled his flask and then did his hygiene thing and went downstairs. His mom was awaiting him with a hug.

"Wow you seem chipper this morning." She said happily.

"Well, I feel a whole lot better. Today is gonna be a great day." He said. Mr. Stavros then came into the room.

"Yes, we see that you have made a change. That talk with Athena and Zane must've helped out a lot. Hey, that didn't set you back did it?"

"No dad, it didn't. In fact it just made me better." Riley replied. Neither one of his parents knew the real reason for his sudden happiness.

"So we heard that Athena really wants to be with you. Do you feel the same way about her?" Mr. Stavros asked excitedly. Riley started to panic. He quickly grabbed his bag and said, "Well, guys I'm gonna be late for school, so I'll talk to you later." Then he was out the door.

"Hmm, that must be a yes." Mr. Stavros said smiling to himself. Mrs. Stavros just shook her head. Something about the way Riley acted was off to her.

At Degrassi, everyone seemed to notice Riley's happiness too. Adam walked up to his locker with a concerned look on his face.

"You seem happy today. Wanna tell me why?" Riley looked at Adam with a weird expression.

"I'm fine. And it's _my_ secret on why I'm so happy. I'm alive for one thing and I feel 100% better than I did before." Adam nodded his head.

"Well, alright. Don't do anything stupid today alright?"

"Sure thing pal." Riley patted Adam's shoulder as he walked away. Adam just raised an eyebrow and went to talk to his girlfriend. Fiona sat angelically on the bench outside of Degrassi.

"Um, Fi, now that you're out of rehab, I was wondering if change in behavior could be a result of drinking." Adam asked as he sat down beside her. Fiona unfolded her legs and faced him.

"Why? Is someone we know drinking?" She asked. Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But I'll let you know as soon as I do." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Later that day, Riley still felt as happy as ever. Nothing could bring him down, that was until he saw Zane and Owen making out like love sick teenagers. His heart dropped as he watched this. He quickly turned the corner and went into the bathroom. Drew saw this and followed him in.

Riley got over to the sink and pulled out his flask. He downed the whole thing in seconds. When he was finished he put it back into his pocket and left. Drew then came out of one of the stalls and texted Adam.

_Group meeting ASAP! _

The group all met in the gym. Everyone with questioning looks on their faces. Drew and Adam stood front and center.

"Alright guys, Adam was right. Riley is drinking. Obviously to numb his pain of seeing Owen and Zane together." Drew said. Adam nodded his head in agreement. Everyone looked at each other and murmured amongst themselves.

"Well, what can we do?" Bianca asked.

"Well, maybe we could get him to go to my rehab center." Fiona suggested. Adam looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't think he'll go for that."

"He has too. He could be in real trouble here." Athena protested. She felt her feelings for Riley start to escalate.

"Well, let's get to it." Anya said. They all came up with a plan to help out their dear friend.

Riley had no idea what his friends were doing behind his back. He was too busy drowning his sorrows in Vodka. Zane knows how much he means to Riley, but he wants Owen instead. Riley felt that it wasn't fair. And he was gonna tell him that to his face. He walked right up to Zane and Owen.

"You know what Zane? I like you sooooo much." Riley slurred his words Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Riley," Zane smiled Riley's breath, "Are you drunk?" Riley swayed back and forth.

"Yeah, and it's totally worth it. This-this-this pain I-I-I feel, is starting to go…" Riley made a poofing noise. It was official, Riley was drunk. Zane tried to help Riley out, but Riley wouldn't have it.

"What are you d-doing?" Riley asked.

"Riley you need help." Zane snapped. Riley just smiled at Zane.

"Yeah, Zane's right. You do need help." Owen said innocently. Riley felt that Owen was trying to get smart.

"I didn't ask for your help. Yours especially." Riley said pointing to Owen. Owen put his hands up defensively.

"Riley come, on. Let's get you to the nurse." Zane said while trying to pull Riley into the nurse's office. Owen followed too of course. Riley was resistant, he pulled away from Zane.

"I-I-I don't n-need your help." He said. Zane grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes you do! So let's just…" before he could finish Riley's lips were against his. Owen quickly pulled them apart.

"Dude, you really do need help, come on let's get you into the nurse's office." Owen tried to pull Riley away, but Riley refused.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled then punched him in the same eye as before. Zane grabbed Riley and tried to tell him to stop, but Riley pushed him off of him and was about to punch Zane when he finally realized what he had done and what he was _about _to do. He put his fist down and sank to his knees.

"Alright! I need help." He sobbed. Zane came over to him and held him, while Owen stayed back. He didn't want to get caught up in anything, but he did help Riley up. The rest of the gang heard about what had happened and joined them.

"Okay Riley, Principal Simpson will see you now." The secretary said. Zane gave Riley a good luck smile. After all he and Owen helped sober Riley up, well, at least to the best of their advantage.

"Wow, so he's back to drinking huh?" Owen asked Zane. Zane just shrugged.

"I honestly believe so. He used to do it before and then he stopped on his own. But now, it's like something set him off again." Zane wondered. Owen rolled his eyes playfully.

"Babe, is it really that obvious?" Zane looked up at Owen.

"It's our relationship. He's not over you yet, which I can totally understand because you're an amazing guy. And I'm lucky to have you." Owen said and kissed Zane. Riley came out of the principal's office to see them kissing again. He held in the bile that was forming in his throat.

"Hey, guys. It looks like I'm suspended for using alcohol in school. So I'll be going to the same rehab as Fiona and I'll see you guys soon." Riley said hugging everyone except Owen and Zane. He just gave them handshakes. Zane gave Riley a sympathetic smile. Riley gave Zane a fake one.

When Riley got home his parents were livid. They screamed and shouted at him, which did no good since he was still hung over. He just went straight to his room. He paced back and forth and thought about things. He came to a decision and acted on it.

Back at Zane's house Owen and Zane were lying on his bed. Zane was curled up next to Owen watching a movie. Owen would laugh from time to time, but Zane paid no attention to it. He just thought about Riley and the kiss.

"I really hope Riley doesn't do anything stupid." Zane said. Owen rubbed Zane's shoulders.

"He's just hurting right now. Trust me; this rehab should do him some good." Owen said with a smile. Just then Zane's phone rang.

"Hey Anya, what's up. Did Riley get to the rehab okay?" Zane asked.

"He's gone." Anya said. Zane shot up on the bed making Owen jump.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?" Zane asked.

"I mean Riley's mom walked in his room to get ready to take him to rehab and found him missing." Anya sounded worried. Zane couldn't believe this. He felt as if the whole room was spinning. He then put Anya on speakerphone so Owen could listen in too.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Riley's missing." Anya said.

**Oh no! Riley' missing! Poor Zane. But anyway here's chapter 11. Wanna know what's gonna happen next? Hit review and find out. **


	12. What's Good For Me Part 3

**Chapter 12: What's Good for Me Part 3**

The whole group met at Riley's house to talk to his parents. Anya and Athena comforted Riley's mom who was an absolute wreck. All she did to keep herself busy was clean the house.

"I don't know why he would leave. This rehab was gonna be great for him." She said while cleaning a pot.

"Don't worry Mrs. Stavros we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far. My sister ran away and she didn't get that far period." Sav said leaving out the part about Alli almost leaving the state completely. He didn't want to freak Riley's mom out.

"Really? Well, that's good. I suppose Riley will come back when he's ready then." Mr. Stavros said. Fiona then appeared around the corner holding four empty Vodka bottles.

"Uh, I don't think he's coming back at all. At least not the way we all want him too." Mr. Stavros politely took the bottles from Fiona.

"I don't believe this! If he's out there drunk, who knows what kind of trouble he could get into?" He said. Zane thought about that for a moment. If he was drunk then he could do something majorly stupid or even worse.

"We'll find him." Was all Zane could say. They all huddled together to think of a plan.

Meanwhile, across town, Riley was at his construction site, staring up at the stars. He drank and drank. He felt his pain starting to ease away. _I know who I'll go see_, he thought to himself as he stumbled trying to get up. He walked all the way to his friend's house and knocked on the door.

"Riley?" he asked. Riley smiled a drunken smile.

"Hey, lifeguard Sam, it's been ages buddy." Riley said before falling into Sam's arms. Sam carried him to the bathroom were Riley was violently sick after waking up. Since Sam was a professional lifeguard now, he knew different techniques in dealing with hangovers.

"Here drink this." Sam said handing Riley a cup of water. Riley gulped it down like a horse; he then looked into the light bluish-green eyes of Sam.

"You know something? I've always liked you." Riley said. So the truth comes out. Sam always knew Riley was gay, He could tell by the way he walked and talked. He liked him too of course, but after that punch when he confronted him, those feelings were instantly gone. He did feel bad because of Riley's denial though.

"I know, I sensed it when you had your 'Uh-oh' in CPR class that day." Sam said. Riley blushed and turned his head.

"So how's life been treating ya Riley?" Sam asked getting up and walking to the kitchen. Riley got up and followed him.

"To be honest horrible. My boyfriend for six months left me for some other guy who I thought was straight. The reason is because I wouldn't tell my parents the truth about us being together." Riley told his whole dilemma to Sam who just listened.

"Wow, seems to me that you had a pretty interesting year. I feel sorry for you though. No one should have to go through that. But you drinking doesn't help either. You need to go home and fix this." Sam said.

"I will, I will; but in the meantime, could I stay here for a few days to at least get my head straight?" Riley asked his puppy dog eyes. Sam couldn't resist such a cute face.

"Fine, stay as long as you need to. But _no _more drinking. It'll kill you." Sam said and then gave Riley a tour of his house.

Back at Zane's house, all he could was think about was Riley.

_Where could he be? Is he alive or dead? Oh, god what if I drove him to this! _Were all questions Zane kept asking himself. Owen could tell Zane was losing his mind so, he came up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist.

"Don't worry we'll find him. Look, I know he was your first love and you never forget your first love, but you have got to quit beating yourself up over this. We'll find him and he'll be safe." Zane turned to face Owen.

"You've really come a long way haven't you? From hating homos to harassing Riley to throwing me in a dumpster, to being this great guy that I've fallen hard for." Owen smiled and kissed Zane. First it was a peck, and then it became more. Zane had his hands in Owen's hair, while Owen hand his hands on Zane's backside.

When they were done with their make-out session, they decided to just chill for the day. Zane still thought about Riley, he just couldn't stop thinking about his safety.

It had been days since Riley had ran away. Everybody that knew and loved him was out searching for him. Mrs. Stavros was at home still cleaning because that's how she coped. Her husband put on a brave face, but on the inside he was dying too.

How did the gang take it, you probably wonder? They were upset too. Their best friend was missing and they had no idea where he was. Athena was more of a wreck than anybody else; because her feelings for Riley became more than just friendship feelings but something more.

Zane wasn't as torn up about it was people thought he'd be. I mean don't get me wrong he cared for Riley, he always will; but he was just so into Owen that he knew deep in his heart that Riley was okay.

"Hey, Athena." Owen said. Athena looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Hi, Owen. I see that your eye his healing well." Athena replied. Owen smiled at her.

"Yes, it is. Don't be so down in the dumps we'll find Riley. I'm, positive on that." Athena put her head in her hands.

"What if he's hurt? Or in pain? So many things could happen and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him." Owen sat down beside her. "Look, I know Riley, and he's a strong guy. He'll come home when he's ready."

"But you don't know that Owen! I feel in my heart that he's gonna do something majorly stupid and get hurt. I don't think my heart could take it." That's when it hit Owen. This girl actually had feelings for Riley.

"Wow, you really like him don't you?" he asked. Athena had just then realized how weird she sounded.

"No, I like him as a friend. Besides he's gay he wouldn't want me. And once again I'm his _friend_ only." Knowing that she was lying, Owen kept quiet about it. "Alright, I understand."

Athena looked at Owen, "Ya know, you're not as bad as everyone said you were." Owen smiled and said, "That's what I've been saying. I'm trying to change my image." Athena nodded her head. "Seems like you're doing a good job."

During the school day Anya kept coming up with different places Riley could've have gone. She had already called Peter and he hasn't seen or heard from him yet. But he'll be on the search team too. Zane had walked up to Anya's locker looking a little depressed.

"Hey, I see you're still upset about your ex-boyfriend's run away." She said. Zane looked at her with big light brown eyes. "Yes, but I'm not as upset as I should be. Is that wrong?"

"Oh, you _must _be in love. Because anyone else would be a wreck right now. Just look at Athena, it's as if she were in love with Riley herself." Anya said. Zane had noticed that too. But he shrugged the thought off.

"Yeah she does. But I'm not in love with Owen. We're just having a good time together." Anya rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say lover boy." She said as she giggled to herself. Zane wasn't in love with Owen, was he?

Riley awoke that day to the sound of Sam's lifeguard whistle. He had no idea what day or time it was.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's past noon." Sam said. Riley rubbed his eyes looking like a little kid.

"Wow, that sleep really felt good. Thanks for letting me stay here man." Riley said. Sam nodded his head. "No problem, go ahead and take a shower. I gotta go out for a minute so I'll see you when I get home." Riley shook his head in understanding. He walked to the bathroom and began to take his shower.

Sam noticed Riley's phone in his coat pocket. He picked it up and saw that he had lot of missed calls. He listened to Riley's messages.

_Hey Riley its Peter. Where are you? People are worried, call me okay?_

The next one was from Anya.

_Dude! Come home soon. Your parents are worried sick about you. We all miss you. Call me._

The list went on and on. Fiona, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Athena, Sav, Holly J, and Owen had all called him. Sam finally got to Riley's Parents messages.

_Son, please come home. This isn't good for you. Please call us back; your mother is going insane. And I need my son back with me safe and sound. Please come home. _ That was the last message. Sam debated on whether or not he should call them back himself. He would do it if Riley wouldn't leave on his own.

He was just about to put the phone back when he saw that Riley had another new message.

_Hey Riley, it's me Zane. Please call me or at least go home. We're all worried. _ Sam then heard the water shut off. He quickly put Riley's phone back and left his house. He would try to reason with Riley later.

It was dark outside and Riley was watching a movie on TV. _Okay Sam, you can do this. Just talk to him about his family. Try to reason with him, _Sam thought to himself. He went over to Riley and was prepared to talk to him.

"Riley I really think you should go home. Try to reason with your parents about things. I'm sure they'll understand." Sam said. Riley looked at him like he was insane.

"I can't face them. Not yet at least." Riley said. Sam thought of a new approach.

"But you're missing school. You're supposed to be in rehab trying to get better." Riley shrugged his shoulders. Sam tried for an hour to reason with Riley, but Riley wouldn't budge. He didn't wanna make Riley angry so he stopped. But once Riley got up to use the bathroom, Sam grabbed his phone and sent a text to Zane. Since that was the only contact he could get to in time.

_Hey, this is Riley's friend Sam. Riley's here with me. He's safe, but I don't know how much longer he'll stay here. Please come soon. _

Sam put his address in the text too and sent it. He put Riley's phone back in his coat pocket. When Riley came out of the bathroom he noticed Sam was standing in the kitchen. He heard a slight beeping noise and checked his phone. He was livid when he found out what it said.

_Thanks for letting me know. I'll be there soon, Zane._

Riley was beyond mad, he felt betrayed. He quickly grabbed his coat and phone and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. Riley turned around to face him.

"Just out for some air." Riley said and left. Sam knew something was up. And then that's when it hit him. Riley must've found out about the text. What was Riley gonna do now?

Zane was on his way to Sam's house when he saw a figure in a dark hoodie run past his car. He paid no attention to it and kept driving. He had already warned everybody that he might have a lead on Riley. When he arrived at Sam's house he knocked on the door. He was surprised and a bit jealous at the stunningly gorgeous guy in front of him.

"Hey, you must be Zane. It's a good thing you're here. We need to go out and find him." Sam said while getting his coat. Zane was bewildered at this statement.

"What do you mean we need to go out and find him? I thought he was here." Zane said.

"He was, but I think he found out about the text because he left." Sam said leading Zane out of his home. Zane thought about what he'd seen on the drive over there. "What was he wearing when he left?"

Sam had to think for a moment before speaking. "Um, a black hoodie. Why did you see him?"

"Yeah, I believe so. Let's go." Zane said. They both rode in Zane's car while searching for Riley. It started to rain, making Zane really uncomfortable.

"Ugh, I don't like this at all. This is just a like in a movie where someone goes and commits suicide." Zane said. Sam squinted at a thought. "Like for instance when someone would go to jump off of a bridge?" Zane turned his head stare at Sam. "Yeah why?" Sam turned to look at Zane, "Because there's a bridge not too far from here. And if Riley's drinking again, this could set him over the edge." Zane then put the pedal to the metal.

Riley was walking in the rain drunk again. Stumbling over his own feet most of the time. He came to a bridge and looked over. It was a long way down and the water looked deep.

_I wonder if anybody would find me down there. _

He took another sip of Vodka and emptied the flask.

_Well let's find out. _He climbed over the side and just sat there like he was sitting on a horse. Zane and Sam rushed to get to the bridge. Sam squinted his eyes and saw a black figure sitting on the edge of the bridge.

"Zane, that's him! Oh my god, he's gonna jump!" Sam yelled.

"Come on!" Zane shouted as he was about to get out of the car. Sam stopped him.

"I can't he'll be mad and feel betrayed at what I did. You go, you have a better chance. I'll stay here and call 911." Sam said. Zane nodded his head and took off running for the bridge. It was pouring down rain, so it made it difficult for Zane to see.

"Riley!" Zane yelled. Riley turned his head to see Zane standing about 8 feet away from him. He smiled.

"Hey Zane, what are you doing here?" He asked slurring his words.

"I'm here to stop you from doing something stupid. Please come down." Zane begged. Riley shook his head no and stood up on the edge and began to do a balance act.

"You wanna know something? If I fell down there, I bet no one would find me. It's like a needle being lost in a haystack." Riley said. Zane was losing his mind.

"Please don't do this! You have so much to live for." Zane tried to reason with Riley.

"I know, but this might be fun." Riley said as he started to lose his balance.

"NO!" Zane yelled.

**Here's chapter 12. And it's a cliffhanger. Will Riley fall to his death? Will Zane make it in time? Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. And once again non-members can review too. So review please and I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can. Thx to all my reviewers, you guys ROCK!**


	13. Rescue Me

**Chapter 13: Rescue Me**

Sam watched in horror as Riley began to fall. Zane felt as if everything was in slow-motion. He ran over to Riley and grabbed his hand before he fell completely. That's when Riley knew he was in danger.

"Zane, please don't let me fall." He begged. Zane held on to Riley's hand for dear life.

"I won't okay. Just hang on!" Zane ordered. Riley felt himself slipping and began to panic.

"I'm slipping Zane! Please help me!" Riley screamed. Just when Riley's hand was about to slip out of Zane's, Sam jumped in. He helped pull Riley up. When all the boys were safe, Riley held on to Sam and Zane tight.

"Thanks guys. I owe you big time." He sobbed. Zane felt tears in his eyes too.

"We love you Riley, we weren't gonna let you die." Sam said. Riley pulled them together even tighter. When the ambulance arrived they took Riley and Zane to the hospital with Sam following them in Zane's car.

At the hospital they put Riley in his room. Zane and Sam were outside his door talking.

"So Sam, how do you know Riley?" Zane asked. Sam just shrugged.

"We met in his CPR class. He wanted to be a lifeguard. We had our issues, but all in all he's a pretty cool guy." Sam said remembering his times with Riley helping him adjust to his current lifestyle. Zane seemed a little jealous of this.

"So, you and Riley were a couple?" Zane asked curiously. Sam just smiled at him.

"No, he was too young. I was 18 and he was a junior. Besides he was just starting to adjust to this new life. So I didn't want to interfere. But believe me, it's not like I hadn't thought about it. I was actually the first person other than Peter and Fiona to realize he was gay in the first place. When I questioned him about it, let's just say it didn't turn out well." Sam said.

"And by that you mean…?" Zane asked.

"He hit me. He was still going through denial then. I roughed him up too when he was drunk and tried to push me. That's when the sad truth came out. Riley didn't want to be gay; he honestly didn't. So he was really self-hating. But with my help, along with Peter, Fiona, Anya, and now yours, he is who he is today." Sam finished his story.

Zane was confused on some things. Like the whole Riley hitting Sam thing. But he understood more after Sam explained it. Sam went over to Riley's hospital room window and stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Zane walked over to Sam and watched as he stared at his ex. And I must say, Zane didn't like it one bit. He was never actually the jealous type, but Sam was extremely gorgeous. And the way he looked at Riley made Zane jealous.

"So Zane, what's _your _story with Riley?" Sam asked. Zane explained his side of the story too. As Sam processed this, he thought about Riley's story too. Like they say; there are two sides to every story. "Wow, seems like you guys had issues. But hey, all relationships go through this. And trust me I've had boyfriends that were like that. Parents are tough." Sam said.

"My parents weren't. They were actually pretty cool. They felt that whatever makes me happy was okay with them." Zane said proudly. Sam smiled at Zane and said, "Well not all parents are as kind as yours." Zane thought about how Riley's father acted towards him and shivered.

"You're right. I can't even begin to imagine how Riley's parents treated him when they found out." Zane said sadly.

"Well obviously it must've been bad enough to put him in this position." Sam said nicely and walked into Riley's room. Zane just stood outside and watched. When Sam got over to Riley's bed, he rubbed the back of his hand on Riley's forehead. Riley smiled lightly as his eyes opened.

"Hey Sam." He said. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm really glad you're awake. I was really scared when I saw you on the bridge." Sam shook his head, "I couldn't even imagine what it would do to me. It's a good thing Zane was there to pull you up. I'm just glad I got there in time before you slipped." Riley smiled at Sam's bashfulness.

"Hey, I'm a strong guy. I'll pull through. The docs said that, I'll be fine." Sam felt warm inside as he stared at the cool blue of Riley's eyes. "Um Sam, I was wondering if you could fluff my pillow please?" Riley asked. Sam shook his head and picked up the pillow and fluffed it. When he put it behind Riley's head Riley leaned back on Sam's hand.

"Um Riley, my hand is stuck." Sam said. Riley didn't care he just stared at Sam and leaned up. Sam was surprised by this, but something made him lean forward too. They shared a long passionate kiss. Zane watched in horror at the sight Riley and Sam.

_This must be how Riley felt when he saw Owen and I kiss. Now I know how he felt, _Zane thought to himself and turned his head from the kissing scene he had been witnessing. When Riley and Sam were finished Sam looked at Riley lovingly.

"What was that for?" he asked. Riley leaned back on to his pillow and smiled happily.

"_That _was for saving my life." Riley said. Sam blushed and said, "Well next time you want a kiss, just ask. Don't go trying to kill yourself." He laughed. Riley joined in too.

"Deal, so where do we go from here?" Riley asked. Sam just shrugged.

"Well you need to speak with your parents and your other friends. I'll be back to see you every chance I get. Okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay, but can I have another kiss for the road?" Riley asked. Sam stared at him in confusion.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I _know_ that, but since you're leaving, I thought maybe a "See ya later" kiss would be okay?" Riley said innocently. How could Sam resist Riley's puppy-dog pout? He went over to Riley and gave him another passionate kiss and walked out of the room.

Zane pretended like he had just gotten out of the bathroom and stood next to Sam. Truth be told, he couldn't stand to see Riley with someone else. It was eating him alive.

"Hey why so smiley?" Zane asked already knowing the answer. Sam looked like he was on cloud 9. "Oh nothing. I gotta go, see you later." He said and left. Zane gave Sam a wicked stare behind his back and then went into Riley's room.

"Hey buddy! How are you feeling?" Zane asked. Riley looked at Zane and smiled.

"I was feeling like crap before, but Sam made me feel a little better." Riley said blushing.

"I bet he did." Zane mumbled. Riley had caught that. "What was that?" Zane looked up at him and smiled, "Nothing, nothing. So I'm guessing when your parents get here you're gonna get the riot act right?" Zane asked.

"I'm sure they will. But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. So how's everyone been doing?" Riley asked.

"Well everybody pretty much was worried sick about you. We looked just about everywhere that we thought you could be at. Your parents were a complete mess, especially your mom. I think she cleaned just about every part of your house." Zane said and shook his head. Riley laughed at this statement.

"That's pretty much how she copes. But she's gonna be fine now. This rehab center is pretty cool. All the doctors are nice and since I'll be here for a while it'll give me time to think about things. Graduation is just around the corner." Riley said.

Riley and Zane talked for a while until the rest of the gang showed up. Anya and Athena had flowers for Riley. Athena sat next to Riley and smiled at him.

"Wow, even in a hospital gown you still manage to look good." Athena said and laughed. Everyone else joined in too. "So dude how are you feeling dude?" Sav asked.

"Okay I guess. I mean, my friends are here, and to find out what trouble you guys went through trying to find me; I'm really grateful for having friends like you." They all did a group hug and talked for a while. Fiona explained how rehab worked and what her experiences were like. Owen came in and talked to Riley too. They actually had a civil conversation for once.

It was getting late and Riley's parents had arrived. The gang began to walk out except Zane. "Go ahead and wait outside for me okay? I'll gotta talk to Riley for a minute." Zane told Owen.

"Sure thing." Owen replied and left. Zane went over to a chair that was next to Riley's bed. He pulled it up closer to the bed.

"Well, I know you're strong and you'll get through this. I have faith and completely believe in you." Zane smiled his smile. Riley smiled back at him. "Thanks that means so much to me coming from you." In the tiniest part of Zane's mind he wanted Riley to kiss him like he kissed Sam. But since he knew that wasn't gonna happen, he pushed the thought from his mind.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you soon okay? And I really hope your parents go easy on you." Zane said sincerely. Riley narrowed his eyes, "Trust me, it's nothing I can't handle." Inside Riley's mind he was extremely nervous. Zane wasn't completely convinced that Riley could handle this, but he nodded his head in agreement and left.

Riley just stared up at the ceiling until he saw his parents walk into his room. He sat up the best that he could and smiled nervously. They didn't look too happy, but I mean hey, would your parents be smiling if they found out you ran away, got drunk, and then nearly jumped off of a bridge? Didn't think so.

"Hey mom, dad; it's nice to see you again. How are…?" Riley's father put his hand up to quite Riley. "_We_ talk _you_ listen." He said. _This can't be good, _Riley thought to himself.

**Another Cliffhanger. Sorry's its been so long. Had to watch degrassi to catch up on somethings for my next few chapters. But here's chapter 13. Read and review. And remember non-members can review too. So tell all the people you know who love Ziley. Thank You my fellow Reviewers! Love you all. **


	14. Three to Tango

**Chapter 14: Three to Tango **

Riley watched in horror as his father approached him. But father Stavros leaned down and hugged his son.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Mr. Stavros said. Riley then began to relax.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't in my right mind. That thing with Athena really messed up my head." Riley said. Athena had filled him in on the cover story she told his parents and boy was he grateful.

"Well next time talk to her about it. Don't go running away from your problems. That isn't a good way to have a relationship." Mrs. Stavros said. Riley nodded his head in understanding.

"Now you know you're in pretty big trouble right?" Mr. Stavros asked. _No dad, I thought I was gonna get away with it completely, _Riley thought to himself.

"Okay let it out." Riley said.

"Well for starters you're gonna be here for a few weeks and second when you get home, you'll have to go under therapy for this drinking problem. We're not gonna ground you because, hey, you're almost an adult." Mr. Stavros said.

"Wow, thanks dad. Mom I know you've been quiet for a while. Go ahead and talk to me." Riley said. Mrs. Stavros came over to him and sat down beside him.

"I missed you my son. I believe I nearly lost my mind thinking of what could've happened to you. Please don't every do that again." She begged.

"I won't. I promise." Riley hugged his mom. He had a feeling that everything was gonna be okay with them. Until that is, he tells them the complete truth.

After a few weeks in rehab and therapy, Riley started to feel better. Not mention he had his loyal friends by his side, even Sam. It was Riley's first day back at school in weeks. He was extremely nervous.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." His parents would always remind him. But he wasn't sure how everybody would take it. So when he walked in he was completely surprised.

"Welcome back, Riley!" Everyone said. Riley walked through the halls with just about everyone welcoming him back. This is definitely not what he was expecting. When lunch time came around he went to his table with his friends.

"It seems to me like the hole in our hearts has been refilled." Fiona said hugging Riley.

"Yeah it hasn't been the same since you've been gone. But we're really glad you're back." Holly J smiled at him. Adam was no where in sight.

"Please tell me that Adam isn't trying to pull the same stunt I did." Riley said. Drew shook his head, "Apparently he and Fiona had a fight." Riley looked at Fiona and she bowed her head.

"I'll tell you about it one day." She said. Athena then came and sat down next to Riley.

"Ooh, I've missed you, you big teddy bear!" she said while hugging him.

"Athena- can't- BREATHE!" Riley said. Athena let go of him.

"So how's your first day back?" Bianca asked. Riley just shrugged his shoulders.

"Same old, same old; I thought it was gonna be majorly different. But everyone just seems happy to see me back and I'll take that compared to what I had originally thought." Riley said.

"What about home life?" Athena asked. Riley scooted closer to her.

"Well, my parents have gotten over it. But they still watch me from time to time. I'm going to therapy and still checking in with rehab."

"Good then that means you'll be able to go to the dance in a few months." Athena said.

"It would seem so." Riley smiled at her. Athena turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

Throughout the day Riley would see Zane and Owen together. It still pained him to see them, but with help of his coping techniques that they had thought him in rehab, he would brush it off and do something constructive.

Days past and it seemed that Riley and Sam had gotten closer. Sam didn't seem to mind Riley using Athena as his 'beard'. Sam actually thought it was kind of cute. They would all hang out from time to time and they would have a blast. It was Saturday night and Riley was going with Sam and Athena to the movies.

He picked out some of his best clothes and ran downstairs. He had really thought that Sam was the one. Sam was completely different than Zane. Sam was more like Riley. Sweet, innocent, funny, could take Riley's crap better than Zane could. Sam wasn't as perfect as Zane either. Sam made mistakes, but who doesn't right?

"Hey son, where are you going tonight? Got a big date with Athena?" Mr. Stavros asked excitedly. Riley would always dread when his parents would ask about his love life. He wanted so badly to tell them the truth, but in fear of being rejected and kicked out he just kept quiet.

"Uh yeah, I guess you could say that." Riley said. His father smiled with glee. Riley ran out the door to Sam's Ford Mustang waiting for him.

"So this is what going on a date with Sam Benson is like? Cool." Riley said and got in. Athena was in the back just watching them most beautiful boys in the world share a kiss. She leaned forward so she could get a better view.

"Ugh! Its times like these that make me wish I had a boyfriend." Athena huffed. Sam and Riley pulled away.

"Well you could always be _our _girlfriend." Sam joked.

"You're really funny Sam." Athena said sarcastically. They then drove off to the movies. When they arrived Riley saw Zane and Owen. His heart began to flutter at Zane's perfectness but he realized he was with Sam now.

"Hey look its Zane and Owen." Sam said. Zane spotted them and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing; we're just trying to decide on what movie to watch." Athena said. Owen then came up with an idea. "Hey why don't you guys come see _Drive Angry _with us? I heard it was suppose to be good. Plus it's in 3-D."

Riley and Zane shot him a look. They may have seemed like friends now, but they still didn't want to be around each other for fear of falling for each other again. Besides they both had great boyfriends now why ruin that?

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea." Riley and Zane said at the same time. Owen looked confused.

"I mean, you guys are on a date anyway and we're just here for fun. We wouldn't want to intrude." Riley said. Athena then jumped in, "Oh come on! It'll be like a double date." She said excitedly.

While sitting in the dark theater with Zane and Owen behind them, Riley felt uncomfortable. He is ex was like sitting behind them. It was so weird. Sam felt that Riley was nervous and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Zane saw this and kissed Owen too.

It was a severe game of 'Anything you can do, I can do better' between Riley and Zane. I gotta admit those boys were determined to forget about each other. Throughout the whole movie it was nothing about make out sessions. Athena paid no attention because she was so into the movie.

When it was over Riley, Sam, Zane, and Owen were all hot and sweaty. Athena laughed at how sweaty they all looked.

"Wow, did you guys even watch the movie?" She asked. The boys all adjusted their clothes.

"Uh yeah; we watched the movie. Nicholas Cage is awesome." Owen said. While the boys talked about how cool the movie was, Athena saw right through them. They were making-out for the entire film. She couldn't help but laugh. _Wait until I tell Anya, _Athena thought to herself.

"Alright boys, I think I'm ready to go. I'm getting tired." Athena said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, but not before Riley and Zane shook hands again. It was as if electricity had flown through them. Athena saw this and came up with a plan.

_They're not fooling anyone. I know they still like each other. And I plan on getting them together one way or another. _Athena said to herself. She watched as Riley and Zane pulled their hands back nervously.

"So we'll see you guys at school okay?" Riley said. Zane and Owen nodded their heads and left. When Riley got home, he went straight to his room. He just knew he and Zane belonged together. He felt that he and Sam were just together because Riley wanted to forget about Zane. Well that obviously wasn't working out. He knew deep down in his heart the he felt feelings stronger than the ones he felt before. Zane was the _one_.

Athena was in her room pacing back and forth. What was she gonna do? She knew she felt more than just friendship with Riley. She actually liked him a lot. It kills her to know that he's gay and she could never be with him. So the next best thing to do was to get Riley and Zane back together again. She picked up her cellphone and called Anya.

"Hey Athena. How did the movies go?" Anya asked. Athena told Anya about what had happened at the theater.

"Wow, they actually touched each other? I really do think that they are the ones for each other." Anya said.

"I know; which is why we're gonna get them back together." Athena said. Anya was silent for a moment.

"How do you expect to do that?" She asked.

"Anya, I have a plan that I think will work." Athena said.

**I know this chapter may seem a little boring but it'll get better soon. And Ziley will be together, they'll just go through some twists and turns first.**


	15. The Plan

**Chapter 15: The Plan**

When Athena got to school that Monday she went straight to Anya's locker.

"Okay, so we both know that they are still into each right?" Athena asked.

"Right." Anya replied.

"So we just have to get them together in the same room. They're avoiding each other like the plague or something." Athena said.

"I know, every time they see each other they like, act all shy and stuff. We have _got _to fix this." Anya said. They gave each other a 'high-5' and went to class.

Riley was sitting in his Algebra class doing his work. From time to time he would look at Zane just to see if he was looking at him. It went both ways.

_Ugh! Why is it so hard to forget him! Sam's a great guy and perfect for me. Why can't I let Zane go? _Riley thought to himself. Over at Zane's desk, he was thinking the same thing.

_I like Owen! Riley won't be himself with his parents. I can't be in a relationship based on lies. But I just can't let him go. It would hurt too much._

All of a sudden Drew walked into the room. He handed a note to the teacher.

"Hmm. Riley, Zane? You guys are wanted in the Principal's office." The teacher said. Riley and Zane looked at each other and got up. When they entered the hallway they looked at Drew curiously.

"What does the Principal want with us?" Riley asked. Drew shrugged his shoulders. He lead them to a room where he let them walk in first.

"This is so weird, why would he want to meet us in here?" Zane asked. As so as both boys were in the room, Drew quickly exited and locked them in. Riley ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was no use.

"Dude, what is this!" Riley shouted. Drew and the rest of the gang were outside of the door laughing.

"This should do them some good." Anya said.

"We'll let you out when you two learn to be around each other again!" Athena shouted. Riley turned his back towards the door. Zane just held his arms across his chest.

"Our friends are trips aren't they?" he laughed. Riley couldn't help but laugh with him. Outside the door, Athena was listening.

"Aww, they're actually getting along." She said. The guys guarded the door just in case a teacher came in.

"Good. If they're ever gonna get back together they have to at least be friends first." Fiona said.

"So Fiona how did your trial with that Bobby dude go?" Athena asked.

"I won, thanks to Tinsley's testimony." Fiona said proudly. The group all applauded for her.

"So how long does he get?" Drew asked excitedly. Fiona just shrugged her shoulders.

"He isn't going to jail. I wish he was though, but he's getting anger management treatments." Everyone in the room gasped. Fiona looked around nervously.

"What do you mean he isn't going to jail?" Adam shouted. Fiona winced at his words.

"I can't believe this! What if he comes after you?" Anya asked. That's when Holly J stepped in.

"Trust me after that loss, why would he want to put himself at risk by coming down here?" Everyone thought about that for a moment and then they all relaxed.

"I still think it's weird." Athena said.

Meanwhile, Riley and Zane had talked for a while and they actually began to loosen up.

"I've missed you. It's just not the same without you being with me." Riley said. Zane looked at his hands.

"I know. Every time I see you with Sam it bugs me. I'm not the jealous type, but man, he's beautiful. I couldn't help myself." Zane said. Riley smiled at Zane's honesty at admitting he was jealous.

"Well I'm no better. Seeing you with _Owen_ just makes me sick. It's us that belong together." Riley said. Zane shook his head.

"If you tell your folks the truth then maybe I'll give you another chance." Zane said. Riley rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I don't know if I can do that yet. What about if I wait until Graduation?" Riley asked. Zane thought about this for a moment.

"Okay, it would be even better if you told them before the dance." Zane said.

"I don't know about that." Riley said uneasily. Zane felt hurt by this.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If I were to tell them the truth I could get kicked out of my own home. I at least want to live on my own before I tell them that. And besides I want my graduation day to be a happy one. Right after we get home, you know, _after_ graduation I'll tell them." Riley said. Zane understood this perfectly.

"So how are we gonna break it to our boyfriends?" Zane asked. Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure but we'll find away. But until then we should keep avoiding each other just to mess with our friend's heads. And then _we _show up to the dance hand in hand, it'll blow them away." Riley whispered. Zane nodded his head in agreement. Outside the door Athena made a weird face.

"It's quiet; too quiet." Anya said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you're not gonna tell them the truth!" Zane shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Exactly what I said!" Riley shouted back. Athena looked at everybody in the room with a look of utter horror on her face.

"This isn't good." Fiona said covering her eyes.

"Oh no, they were supposed to be working things out, not making things worse." Bianca said shaking her head.

"Alright guys, your little plan of trying to get us back together isn't working! Now let us out!" Riley shouted. Athena sighed a distressful sigh and unlocked the door. Zane came out first.

"Huh, what do you know? I came out of the closet _before_ you and I'm proud of it!" Zane said and walked out of the room. Riley came out next.

"You and your stupid play on words!" Riley shouted. He then too left the room. Athena just bowed her head. When the two boys were outside, they laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"We were very convincing." Zane said. Riley nodded his head.

"We should go into acting." He said as they held hands walking down the hall. Meanwhile back in the room where the group was. Athena felt a little upset. She had really been hoping that the boys would set aside their differences and work together. _Man they're stubborn, _Athena thought to herself.

"What are we gonna do now?" Holly J asked. Athena shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe they just need some time to cool off." Sav said while watching the news. As he flicked through the channels, Drew walked up behind him.

"So what's going on in the world today?" He asked. Sav just shrugged.

"Ugh, the usual; people doing stupid stuff for nothing." It was almost time for 10th period.

"Hey guys it's getting late, I think we should go to our classes." Bianca said. They all grabbed their things and began to leave.

"I really hope you're right Holly J. Bobby seemed like he was really dangerous." Adam said. Holly J looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm positive everything will be fine." Holly J said and then they walked out. But none of them seemed to notice what was on the TV.

News reports were saying that a young woman by the name of Tinsley had been murdered. And the last person to see her alive was her ex-boyfriend Bobby Beckonridge, who had also gone missing.

**See Riley and Zane aren't exactly together yet. But I'm working on it. This story is gonna have details from the actually show, so it might take time to update. But i'll do the best i can. Review and i'll have another chapter up as soon as i can. Non-members can review too.**


	16. Coming Clean

**Chapter 16: Coming Clean**

After school, Riley went over to Sam's house. It was time he came clean about him and Zane. He knocked on the door and Sam opened it with a smile.

"Hey stud what's up?" he asked as he led Riley inside. Riley went over to the couch and sat down. "Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. But there's something I need to tell you." Riley said with sad eyes. Sam pretty much already knew what he was gonna say and gave him a warm smile.

"You want to be with Zane, huh?" Sam asked. Riley nodded his head 'yes'.

"Well, go ahead. I have no problem with that." Sam said. Riley was bewildered by this.

"What? I mean, you're not mad?" Riley asked. Sam shook his head 'no'.

"Riley I saw how you would look at Zane and besides I was just there to help you discover your true feelings. I'm also studying to be a Psychologist." Sam said. Riley got up and hugged Sam.

"You don't know how excited I am that you said that. I thought you were gonna flip." Riley said.

"Riley, we were never exclusive. We just had a good time. I was there for you in your time of need. But this time don't lose Zane over something stupid. He seems like a cool guy. Don't blow it." Sam warned with a smile.

"I won't I promise." Riley said before going over to the door. "Uh, we can still be friends right?"

"Of course, anytime you need me, just call me." Sam said. Riley smiled and left. When he was outside he jumped up and down. He honestly didn't expect Sam's reaction to be that positive. He really hoped that Owen was as kind and gentle as Sam was, but something told him that he wouldn't.

Over at Owens's house, Zane was outside hesitant on whether or not to go inside. Owen came to the door and saw Zane outside pacing back and forth.

"Are you gonna come in or just stand out there the whole time?" Owen asked with his sexy smirk. Zane stared at Owen who wore a tight white tank-top and shorts. Zane still had feelings for Owen but his feelings for Riley were a lot stronger.

"Zane, are you there?" Owen asked Zane waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could I talk to you for a moment?" Zane asked. Owen nodded his head and led Zane up to his room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Owen asked. Zane sat down on Owens's bed.

"It's about Riley." Zane replied. Owen felt himself getting a little upset.

"What about him?"

"Well, I still have feelings for him. And I was thinking that since you're bi…" Zane was cut off.

"Wait, what do you mean you _still having feelings for him_! The guy won't admit he likes you to his family. Why would you want to go back to him?" Owen asked. Zane was a little shocked by his sudden anger.

"I know but he said that he would tell his family." Zane said.

"How do you know for sure? He could be lying." Owen said. Zane got up and walk towards Owen, "I trust him."

"But _I_ like you. You're supposed to be with _me_!" Owen shouted. Zane felt bad about this.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way for you." Zane said.

"But we have so much in common. We like art, does Riley like art? No." Owen said.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have to like the same stuff all the time. That's not how a relationship works." Owen was getting heated now. He went over to his dresser and pushed everything off. Zane just stared at him.

"Owen what are you doing?" Zane asked.

"You can't leave me! We can't be apart." Owen said. He walked up to Zane with rage in his eyes.

"I won't let you leave me. I don't think I could take it." Owen said and sunk to the ground. Zane went over to him and held him. "You're the only person who I've ever had such strong feelings for."

"I know but I'm sure there's somebody else out there, just for you." Zane said soothingly. Owen got up and went to his window.

"Yeah right, who could ever love somebody like me, with my past?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. It all depends on how you act. You can't be like this if you want a healthy relationship. Maybe you'll find somebody at the dance." Zane said. Owen gave up; he turned around and hugged Zane.

"You're right. I mean there's other fish in the sea right?" Owen asked.

"Of course and you have friends that will help you through all this." Zane reassured.

"You are one cool guy. I'm sorry for how I acted in the past." Owen apologized.

"It's okay, things happen. The good news is that you've changed. People will like you a whole lot better now." Zane said. They talked for a while until it was dark. Zane eventually got up and left. He called Riley and told him the good news.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Riley asked nervously.

"It went…" Zane trailed off knowing that Riley would start to panic.  
"It went what?" Riley asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"It went perfectly. I thought it would have been worse but it wasn't." Zane said excitedly. He heard Riley blow out a sigh of relief.

"Now nothing can stop us from being together." Zane said.

Meanwhile across town at Fiona's condo, she and Holly J were watching _The Notebook. _The girls were emotional. They both held tissues to their noses. Holly J was the first to start yawning.

"This movie is a classic, too bad about the ending. They were so in love." Fiona then turned to face Holly J. "How do you know when you're in love?" she asked.

"Well, it's about feeling something for each other. It's as if being with that person makes all the bad stuff that happened to you seem not so bad." Holly J replied.

"Is that how it was for you and Sav?"

"Sorta. But hey, I should go ahead and turn in." Holly J said and got up. Fiona just laid there and shed a few tears. She knew she was in love with Holly J. She went into the kitchen and pulled out some champagne. She put the bottle on the counter and stared it. Adam's voice kept ringing in her head.

"_Face it Fiona, you want a girl!" _Fiona thought about drinking it, but then began her coping techniques.

Mrs. Coyne then came into the condo. "Hey sweetie how was your day?" she asked. When Fiona didn't answer right away, she suspected something was up. She went into the kitchen to see Fiona staring at the champagne bottle. She immediately began to panic.

"Oh no, Fiona what are you doing?" she said and snatched up the bottle and poured it out. Fiona snapped out of her daydream and stared at her mother.

"Don't worry mom. I wasn't gonna drink it. I've been practicing my techniques." Fiona said and went to her bedroom door. Her mother seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh, alright that's good. So how's Holly J doing?" Fiona really didn't feel like answering that question.

"She's fine. But mom I worry about her so much." Fiona said. Mrs. Coyne was confused.

"That's okay sweetheart. I worry about her too." She said with a warm smile. Fiona decided that it was time to finally tell the truth.

"Mom I love her." Fiona said.

"I know honey. We all love her." Mrs. Coyne replied.

"No mom, I mean I'm in love with her and she's a girl. And she's sleeping in my bed." Fiona said while looking into her room. "I've never felt this way about a boy before and now I know that I never will." Mrs. Coyne finally grasped the concept. A bunch of thoughts crosses her mind. Fiona stared at her mom, waiting for her response.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Fiona asked. Mrs. Coyne went over to her daughter and hugged her.

"You're my daughter. I'd love you no matter who you love." Mrs. Coyne said. Fiona let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, but what if she doesn't feel the same way. I would hate for our friendship to be tarnished because of a stupid crush." Fiona said.

"I honestly don't know what to say about that. But good luck trying; I support you all the way." Mrs. Coyne hugged her daughter again and walked out of the kitchen. Fiona went into her room and laid next to Holly J with tears in her eyes as sleep began to surround her.


	17. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 17: Dirty Little Secret**

Riley and Zane walked through the hallways avoiding each other. They would text each other in class just to throw their friends off their backs. The dance was tonight and they were totally excited for it.

_Hey did you get your outfit yet?_ Zane's text said.

_Not yet, but I'm working on it. My folks think I'm taking Athena. Lol._ Riley replied.

_Wow, at least they aren't on your case anymore. _Zane said.

_I know but I'm afraid of what they would think if they knew the truth. _Riley said.

_Well I got your back no matter what. _Zane said. The bell then rang and the boys left at different times not wanting to attract any attention.

Holly J was in a class room writing a _Sav Pros and Cons _list. She liked Sav, she really did, but she just didn't feel anything there. There were a lot of pros but one con. Anya and Fiona walked in giggling.

"Hey what you got there?" Fiona asked. Anya took the paper off of Holly J's desk and looked at it.

"Wow a _Sav Pros and Cons _list? I thought you liked him." Anya said. Holly J sunk down in her seat.

"Boy, there a lot of pros here, but the one and only con says 'Just not feeling it.' What's that about?" Anya asked.

"It's so obvious. Their relationship is lacking the L word." Fiona asked.

"What lesbian?" Holly J asked. Anya looked at Holly J with a shocked expression.

"I'm pretty sure Fiona meant love, weirdo." Anya said. Fiona just shrugged it off.

"Holly J has mentionitis since I came out recently, I'm gay." Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Cool." Anya replied. The girls talked for a while, Holly J still wasn't sure about her feelings yet.

Later that day she was out in the hallway hanging flyer, she had tried to break up with Sav earlier but chickened out. Anya came up beside her.

"I take it that you two are still an item?" she asked. Holly J looked guilty.

"No, I couldn't do it." Holly J explained.

"Sav's like the easiest guy to break up with. I've do it like…six times. Just wait until you meet his parents. That'll be your one way out for sure." Holly J thought about it for a moment.

_Why hasn't he mentioned me to his family yet? Hmm, maybe this could be a good thing after all, _she thought to herself. When she got outside she saw his mom in his dad's truck. She ran up to her and explained everything.

"I just thought that you should know the truth." She said. Mrs. Bhandari looked absolutely puzzled. Sav had to come up with a plan and quick. He decided to stifle a laughed and say that Holly J was such a kidder. But his mom didn't buy it.

"Excuse me, but I have to have a moment with my son." She said sternly. Sav looked at an innocent Holly J and then got into the truck. Holly J felt good about this and hoped that what Anya said was right. She went to see her and Fiona and then they went to the Dot together.

"See how easy it was?" Anya asked. Holly J nodded her head.

"Let's just hope that it worked first." Holly J replied. Just then Sav entered the Dot and sat next to Holly J. Anya and Fiona took the hint and went over to another table.

"How'd it go?" Holly J asked. Sav looked at her with an evil glare.

"It didn't go as I expected…." He began, "It went even better. My parents love you." Holly J was taken aback by this.

"What?" She asked.

"They love you. They want us to continue going out." Sav seem pleased. Holly J looked down at her feet disgruntled that her plan didn't work. She would have to have a stern talk with Anya later.

"You don't look happy. What's wrong?" Sav asked.

"Look I haven't been completely honest. I did all this so that we would be forced to break up." Holly J confessed. Sav was hit hard.

"Why? I thought we loved each other."

"I thought I loved you too, but it just isn't there. We always said that this day would come." Holly J tried to reason with Sav.

Over at Fiona and Anya's table they watched on. Anya was a little upset for the couple, but Fiona was thrilled. She just stared at them.

"Shame about the couple huh?" Anya asked. Fiona paid no attention.

"Uh yeah, she could do better." Fiona answered quickly. That's when it hit Anya.

"You're in love with Holly J aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah right, _I'm in love with Holly J_." Fiona said sarcastically. Anya wasn't falling for her sarcasm.

"I know that look. I've seen it a thousand times." Fiona started to gather her things.

"Well you're wrong okay? Drop it." Anya couldn't help but shriek.

"Oh my god Fiona!" Fiona got up to leave, "Okay you don't know anything." Anya grabbed Fiona's arm.

"Okay I'm sorry. It's just that… I know what's it's like to love someone you can't be with. So if you ever want to talk…

"Well, I don't … just promise to keep it to yourself." Fiona snapped.

"Alright no problem, I kept Riley's secret, so I can do the same with you." Anya said. This made Fiona wonder what it was like for Riley.

"Uh, could you tell me about that?" Fiona asked. Anya smiled and began to tell her tale.

After school was out Riley went shopping for his outfit. He figured some dress pants and a long sleeved shirt with a blue vest should do. When he got home he talked to Zane for a while, that is until his parents walked in. Riley quickly said goodbye to Zane and hung up.

"Hey look at you looking all spiffy for your date tonight." Mr. Stavros said. Riley noticed that a movie was on his bed, he didn't want them to see it until tonight.

"What's this? _Prayers for Bobby, _what's this about?" Mr. Stavros examined the case. Riley began to get tense.

"Well what is it about dear?" Mrs. Stavros asked. Mr. Stavros scrunched his face.

"It's about some faggot killing himself because he wasn't accepted into his family. How stupid is this?" he laughed. Mrs. Stavros looked at Riley with a concerned expression.

"Why do you have this?" she asked.

"Zane gave it to me." Riley said. Mr. Stavros threw the case back on Riley's bed.

"Why did _he _give you this? Is he trying to lure you back in?" he asked. Riley continued to get ready. "No. I thought the movie was interesting." Truth be told, Zane thought that maybe watching this movie would get the Stavros's to accept Riley for who he _really _was.

"Ugh! That faggot needs to stop being around you. And you need to leave _those _people alone." Mr. Stavros warned. Riley felt his temper rising.

"Dad you don't even know Zane, alright! And _those people _are actually cool. I know a lot of them. Fiona Coyne, my ex-girlfriend is a lesbian." Riley said. Mrs. Stavros put her hands over her ears disgusted.

"Why would she turn that way?" she asked.

"Because she can and her mom was totally cool with it." Riley explained.

"It's just a phase. She doesn't know what she is." Mrs. Stavros said. Hearing that same phrase by his mother set Riley off.

"Now you're saying that about her too? You don't even know her that well. Zane and Fiona are really cool people."

"Yeah the fag and the lesbo, what a great pair. Why do you even want to be around a fag for anyway?" Mr. Stavros asked.

"Because _I'm _one too alright! And another reason why I hang around Zane a lot is because he _is _my boyfriend and I _love _him!" Riley finally admitted the truth. His parents were shocked.

"I don't believe this! I will not have a faggot for a son." Mr. Stavros spat. Riley picked up his jacket and walked downstairs. His parents followed him with his dad still ranting.

"Don't you walk away when we're talking to you!" he yelled. Riley turned around.

"You won't have to worry about having a gay son for much longer, you know why?" Riley asked. Mr. Stavros didn't say anything. "Because I'm moving out. Don't even bother coming to my Graduation." He said and then left. Mrs. Stavros looked at her husband with angry eyes.

"You always do this. I knew he never liked Athena. It was just some ploy to see his real boyfriend." Mrs. Stavros figured it out. She picked up _Prayers for Bobby _and put it in the DVD player.

"I'm gonna watch this, if you care about our son, you'll watch it too." She said calmly. Mr. Stavros just walked out of the room and into his study. Mrs. Stavros sighed when she heard the door slam and started the movie.

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long. I got school and stuff so, it takes time. I'm also currently working on another story about Ziley. This time it is gonna be very different. If you want to know some details just message me. But until then enjoy the story. Review plz and thx.**


	18. Love Lockdown

**Chapter 18: Love Lockdown**

Riley drove to Zane's house in a rage, but cooled it when he got to the door. Zane's mom opened the door with a welcoming smile. "Hello Riley, come on in." she said as she lead Riley in. Riley had been to Zane's house before, so it was new to him to see new decorations for springtime.

"Wow nice decorations, Mrs. Park." Riley said. Mrs. Park smiled at him, now Riley knew where Zane got his charming smile from.

"Oh thank you, sweetheart. Mr. Park doesn't like it too much." She said right when Mr. Park came out of the kitchen.

"Oh Kimi, I love just about everything that you do. But since I'm a guy, decorations just aren't my thing. That's why you have your partner in crime to help you." He laughed. Kim just rolled her eyes. "Now you see what I have to put up with day in and day out." She laughed right along with her husband. Riley could literally feel the love in the room between these two. Zane then came down stairs in an outfit similar to Riley's, but Zane's vest was purple (his signature color).

"Hey my hot Greek boyfriend, what do you think?" Zane asked spinning around so that Riley could see every inch of him. Riley knew he was in love; just watching _his _Zane spin around like that was intoxicating to him.

"You look awesome. Ready to go?" Riley asked. Zane went over to his parents and gave them a hug. Mr. Park looked up at Riley and smiled.

"Come on over here son, you're family now." Riley's eyes lit up like a kid opening his presents at Christmas. "Really?" he asked.

"Sure, anybody that can make our Alexander this happy is definitely part of the family." Mr. Park said. Riley went over to them and they all had a family group hug.

"Alright mom, dad, we have to go. I know there's gonna be some rockin' music there." Zane said while walking Riley to the door.

"You two be safe now, okay?" Mrs. Parked yelled. Zane turned around to look his overbearing mother in the eyes. "Trust me, nothing bad is gonna happen at this dance." He said and then left.

They were in Riley's car just shooting the breeze like normal when Zane thought of something. "So Fiona's really a lesbian huh?" he asked. Riley just smiled at him. "Yeah she is. It's funny, we were the only couple who were gay and tried to make a heterosexual relationship work. We both in a way were just searching for ourselves then. We didn't really understand what we were doing. But now we've figured it out and I don't know about her, but I couldn't be happier." He said and held Zane's hand. Zane blushed at the thought of Riley being happy because of him.

"So are we gonna go pick up Owen now?" Zane asked. Riley nodded his head yes.

"Yeah he's a part of our group now too." Riley and Owen had become good friends since the whole 'incident'. They all figured that since they along with Fiona and Adam were all in the LGBT community they should stick together.

Back at Fiona's condo, the girls were preparing to go to the dance. They were just waiting on their dates, Riley, Zane, and Owen. Athena was walking around the condo like a mad woman.

"What's up Athena? You've been acting weird all week. Dish." Anya said. Athena turned around in her black long sleeved backless dress, "Nothing it's just that, I'm so excited. All that hard work in the gym is finally paying off."

Fiona came out of the bathroom putting on her earrings. "If you think that this dance is gonna be awesome, just wait until Prom." The girls all giggled at the thought of Prom. Holly J was having trouble zipping up her dress.

"Hey Anya, could zip me up?" She asked. Fiona was standing behind her.

"Oh, here, I'll do it…" Holly J quickly turned around.

"Oh that's okay, you're busy." She said. Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"I am?" she asked. Holly J said nothing. She was being really cautious around Fiona because she knew from Anya that Fiona was in love with her. She didn't want to lead her on.

"You're doing a terrible job of not being awkward." Anya said.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship. Do you think Fi's into blondes or brunettes?" Holly J asked.

"Redheads." Anya replied with a grin. "So you girls ready for my awesome sleepover tonight?" Fiona asked. Holly J came up with a quick plan to get out of the sleepover. She set her alarm on her phone to make it seem like she had gotten a text message.

"Oh shoot. I can't make it tomorrow. I have to help my mom with something." Holly J lied. Fiona looked sad.

"Boooo! I got bagels and lox for brunch." She said. Athena turned around at the word bagels.

"Ooh, I love bagels. Count me in!" she shrieked. Fiona smiled at her new friend's wildness.

"And Anya's here. She can eat a ton of lox." Holly J said. Fiona's face seemed to relax.

"Alright, girls I guess it's just gonna be us three." Fiona said happily. The doorbell rang. The girls all quickly got up and made sure everybody's outfits were in order and then went to the door. Fiona opened the door the see three of Degrassi's hottest guys. If they were straight she totally would have dated them.

"Well, well, well look at my boys all dressed to impress." Fiona said as they walked in. Riley, Zane, and Owen did look really nice. They all blushed at Fiona's comment. The other girls made their comments too.

"Does this mean…?" Anya asked. Riley held Zane's hand.

"Yes, we're officially back together." Riley's smile was wider than ever.

"April fools guys." Zane said. They all had a good laugh and talked amongst themselves.

"Ooh Owen nice jacket." Athena said. Owen smiled at her.

"Thanks nice back tattoo. What is that, a spider?" he asked.

"Yes, because of the story of Athena and Archne. I always thought that, that was mean of Athena, so I got a pretty spider right in my back." Owen looked closer and smiled in awe. The rest of the group all looked at them and smiled.

"Alright my peeps, time to go dance our butts off." Athena said waving her hands in the air. They all piled in to Athena's Ford Explorer and left. When they reached the dance they were in shock at how awesome the gym looked. They spent the first 30 minutes dancing and having fun until; Holly J tried to hook Fiona up with another girl.

"Does the buddy system mean anything to you?" she asked. Holly J began her explanation of why she did what she did. Fiona then told her off and walked away. Anya who wanted no part of this walked over to Riley and Zane. They watched as Owen and Athena glided across the floor.

"Ooh, seems like a new couple is forming." Anya said smiling. Riley and Zane looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think it would be cool if they dated each other." Zane said. Riley raised an eyebrow. "Really, why?" Zane shrugged his shoulders, "They both have some of the same interests and yet are different at the same time. Kind of like another couple that I know of." Zane turned towards Riley and kissed him on the lips. Anya was happy that her friends were on good terms again.

Athena had never laughed so hard in her entire life. Owen made her feel really special. They had some serious fun on the dance floor.

"Wow, I never knew how rambunctious you were as a kid. But I like the way you are now. You're really not that bad." Athena said.

"Aww thank you. You're cute too…" Owen blushed at the mistake he had just made. Athena caught that and blushed right along with him. "I mean you're not that bad either." He stifled a quick laugh. Athena grabbed the sides of his face, "I know what you meant, and I think you're cute too." She said and then kissed him. Riley, Zane, and Anya gasped when they saw the sight.

"No a new couple is not forming…" Riley began, "A new couple has just _been _formed." The trio went over to the new couple to congratulate them. Fiona sat alone in a corner upset when Holly J went over to her. She apologized and they acted as if nothing had ever happened.

"P.S I'll get over you. You're not that awesome." Fiona said. Everybody was having a good time.

Outside of Degrassi, a hooded figure was watching the school, as if circling it. There was something shiny in their pocket as they walked towards the school.

Back at Fiona's condo, Mrs. Coyne was there looking for something when she turned on the news and discovered that Tinsley was dead and that Bobby was missing. Horror struck her face as she realized that her little girl could be in danger. She quickly called the parents of the kids Fiona had gone with.

Mrs. Stavros had finished watching the movie and wiped her eyes. It really gave her a new perspective on life. No matter what Riley decided to do with his life she would support it. She wouldn't have her son commit suicide because of his parents' decisions. Now it was just the matter of handling Mr. Stavros. The phone then rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mrs. Stavros, it's Mrs. Coyne Fiona's mom?" she said frantically.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Mrs. Stavros asked.

"It's our kids. Fiona's evil ex is missing and I think our kids are in danger." Mrs. Coyne said. Mrs. Stavros dropped the phone. "No, this can't be happening!" she screamed.

Meanwhile back at the dance everything was going fine. Riley's group was having a ball. Fiona was over by the wall talking to some girl when the hooded figured walked in. They looked around for something or _someone_ and saw Fiona. They then started to walk towards her.

While Riley was dancing with Zane he felt the need to tell him that he loved him since that's how he felt and that's what he told his parents.

"Zane, there's something I've been wanting to say since we got here." Zane smiled and held Riley's hands.

"Okay what is it?" Zane asked. Just then Riley felt an odd presence in the gym. Zane noticed his change in behavior stopped dancing.

"Something wrong babe?" he asked. Riley suddenly looked panicked.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Riley replied. He then saw the black figure walking towards Fiona. When they got a little bit closer to Fiona, they pulled something out of their pocket. Riley immediately knew what it was and made a dash towards Fiona. Fiona was still unaware of the figure, but slowly turned to see that it was her ex-boyfriend Bobby Beckonridge. She then gasped in horror as she saw that he had a gun facing towards her.

"So long sweetheart." He said and right when he pulled the trigger, Riley jumped in front of Fiona and took the bullet. Owen then tackled Bobby to the ground trying to get the gun away from him when he was shot too. Athena then came over and hit Bobby upside his head with the fire extinguisher. He was out cold after that. Zane rushed over to Riley with tears in his eyes.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" he yelled. Anya took out her cell and dialed 911. Zane looked into Riley's eyes. Riley was hit bad. He was bleeding out of his mouth, and normally that wasn't a good sign.

"Zane, there's something…"

"Shush, you need to save your energy." Zane warned.

"But this is important." Riley said in a raspy voice. "I wanted to say… I-I wanted to-to say…" Zane couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell him. Riley then went unconscious. Zane held him in his arms until the police and the ambulance came. Zane stayed with Riley all the way to the ambulance. They asked if he wanted to ride with them and he said yes. Athena went with Owen in the next ambulance.

When Mrs. Coyne, the Parks, and the Stavros's arrived they saw all the police cars and ambulances. Fiona went over to her mother and hugged her.

"Oh my god what happened?" Mrs. Coyne asked. Fiona looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"It was Bobby. He tried to kill me, but Riley jumped in the way and saved me. I really hope him and Owen are okay." She sobbed. Mrs. Stavros gasped at what she heard and ran into Mr. Stavros's arms.

"It's okay Callista. He'll be fine. Let's go." M he said and then they went to the hospital.

**Yeah i know I named it after the name of the Episode, but i couldn't come up with a name. Bobby is such a horrible person! But thanks to Riley, Fiona was saved. D****epends on the number of reviews**** if Riley survives or not. So TELL YOUR FRIENDS. NON-MEMBERS can review too. Thanks to all my reviewers, you all inspire me to keep writing. I promise to update soon.**


	19. Keep Holding On

**Chapter 19: Keep Holding On**

_"Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. ''_

At the hospital, Zane was standing outside of Riley's room. Anya and the rest of the gang were with him. They couldn't believe the events that had just happened. Zane couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like without Riley there by his side. Fiona walked up to him with a positive expression.

"Don't worry your man will pull through this. He's a hero after all." She said. Zane smiled and gave her a hug.

"How's Owen, Athena?" Zane asked. She got up and walked over to Riley's room window.

"He's fine, it was just a shoulder wound; nothing too harmful. How's Riley?" she asked. No one had heard any news on him yet.

"I'm not sure. No one's talking to us yet. Anya you said Dr. Chris is taking on the operation right?" Zane asked. Anya nodded her head. "Yes, and here he comes now." She said as Dr. Chris arrived.

"How is he?" Zane asked frantically. Dr. Chris took his mask down.

"It's not good. He was shot in the chest not too far from the heart. It's touch and go at the moment." He replied. Zane nearly fainted at the reply. Anya then walked up to Dr. Chris and they both walked around the corner.

"Please tell me there's something you can do. He _can't _die." She warned. Dr. Chris held her hands, "I will do _everything _that I can to keep your friend alive. I promise." Anya felt her heart flutter at his promise. She smiled and walked back to the waiting room where she sat with her friends.

On the way to the hospital, Mrs. Stavros was hyperventilating. She couldn't believe her little boy had been shot. She couldn't bear to lose her baby boy.

"How could this happen? Why wasn't that boy put in jail? My son could be dead!" she sobbed. Mr. Stavros held her hand while he drove.

"I wonder the same thing dear. But our boy's strong he can get through this. I just hope that gay kid isn't hanging around there." He spat. Mrs. Stavros had, had enough of her husband's homophobic remarks.

"Stephen I am tired of those remarks. Our son is g-gay! Get over it. He's happy when he's with that boy. And I _won't _let you ruin his happiness." Mrs. Stavros stated. Mr. Stavros looked at her in shock. Was she actually going against him?

"But it's wrong for a man to lay with another man. It's gross." He said.

"Who knows what Riley's done behind our backs? I feel as long as he's happy then we should be happy too. Wouldn't you rather have a happy son, who comes to see us and doesn't fear us? Or would you rather have a son who's disgusted with his own parents? I know I don't want that." Mr. Stavros thought about it for a minute.

_Being gay doesn't change my boy. I mean sure he'll have different interests now. But should I really let his homosexuality get in the way of our father-son relationship? _

"Alright, I see your point. If he makes it out of this I'll change my ways. I just thought that he'd change." He let out a sad sigh. "I didn't know this would hurt him. No wonder he tried to do what he did that night. He was trying to escape. I feel so ashamed."

"Don't be, I was disgusted by the fact of having a gay son too. But when I saw _Prayers for Bobby _it really taught me some things. We shouldn't be ashamed of what our kids are or what they do. We should love them no matter what." Mrs. Stavros said.

"Yeah you're right. Let's got see our boy." Mr. Stavros said as they exited their vehicle.

Back at the hospital, Zane was a wreck. Riley might actually die. But Dr. Chris was working hard to make sure he didn't. Owen came out of his room, with a hospital gown on and a sling on his shoulder.

"How's Stavros?" he asked. Athena ran up to him and hugged him.

"They say it isn't good. But we feel that he'll pull thought. We have faith." She said.

"Zane, I'm so sorry about this. I really didn't know about Bobby…" Fiona tried to explain but Zane stopped her.

"Don't worry about it Fi, everything will be fine I know it." Zane kept telling himself. When all of the kid's parents came in they immediately hugged their kids. They all talked amongst themselves. Zane's parents came over to him and hugged him too.

"Oh, honey, what happened to 'Trust me; nothing bad is gonna happen at this dance' huh?" she asked with a jokingly smile.

"I don't know, Fiona's ex tried to kill her and Riley and Owen stopped him. They were both shot…" Mr. and Mrs. Park gasped, "Owen's fine, but its touch and go for Riley. I'm really scared right now."

"It's okay to be son, we're scared for him too." Mr. Park said. Mr. and Mrs. Stavros then appeared in the hallway.

"Zane, dear how is he?" Mrs. Stavros asked. Zane was surprised by this.

"It's touch and go right now. I don't know what to do."

Mr. Stavros put a hand on Zane's shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be fine. He needs you and you need him." Zane was happy by this sudden reaction by his boyfriend's parents.

"Does this mean you accept our relationship now?" He asked sternly. Mr. and Mrs. Stavros stared at each other.

"If our son is happy, we're happy." Mr. Stavros said. Zane gave him a huge hug. At first Mr. Stavros was hesitant, but then hugged Zane anyway.

"Hey, you're what makes Riley happy. We won't stand in the way of that. Plus I've always wanted another son." Mr. Stavros smiled. The Parks were delighted, the rest of the gang was happy too. Chantay came in the waiting room asked Anya to follow her out.

"What is it?" Anya asked.

"Well Jenna just had her baby boy!" she shrieked. Anya was blown away by this.

"Oh my god, this is so awesome." She said.

"I know right, you know what they say 'when someone dies, another is born' or something like that." Chantay laughed. Anya thought about that for a moment and then gasped.

"Oh no, this can't happen!" She said. Chantay looked confused for moment.

"Wait, what can't happen?"

"Think about what you just said. Riley's in the OR now and they say it's not good. Jenna's baby was just born. 'When someone dies, another is born'!" Anya said. Chantay had a mask of horror on her face.

"You don't think…"

"That Riley could be the one who dies, I don't know. But I'm sure about to find out." Anya said and went to find Dr. Chris.

Zane was sitting in his chair when, Dr. Chris came out of the OR. He quickly got up and went over to him. "So how is he doctor?" he asked. Dr. Chris put his hat in his hand.

"I'm so sorry. We were able to remove the bullet but he lost too much blood. He's on life support. He can't be on there for that long, so it would be best to say your 'goodbyes' now. Once again I'm so sorry."

Zane's color quickly drained from his face. Everybody else was just as shocked as he was. Mrs. Stavros sobbed into her husband's shoulder. Anya went up to Zane and hugged him.

"I can't believe this. He's so strong, how could he not make it?" she cried.

"I don't know, what am I gonna do now?" Zane kept his tears in as much as he could. Owen held a broken Athena in his arms. Everyone was grieving and planning their 'goodbyes'. Anya called Sam and Peter. They arrived and joined the rest of the group.

"Zane we'd like for you to go in first." Mr. Stavros said. Zane looked at them with gratitude and walked into Riley's room. Riley looked so fragile and weak. Zane sat down next to him and held his hand.

"Wow, trying to save the day,huh?" Zane asked.

"I just wish I knew what you were going to say. I know what I want to say and it's I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Zane finally let it out. He laid his head on the edge of Riley's bed and sobbed.

Riley's spirit just watched as his boyfriend sobbed over his body. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"It's quite simple, you're dying." A voice said. Riley looked around in horror. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Wait, I can't be dying. No, no, no I have so much to live for!" he yelled. Just then a figure in white appeared behind him.

"Doesn't matter, you were shot. I'm very sorry for that. That's not how everyone plans to leave this world. But hey, you have a lot more coming to you." The figure in white said.

"I can't believe this. There has to be a mistake! I have to live." Riley shouted at the figure.

"I love you so much; I just wish you could hear me. You're parents are willing to give our relationship a chance." Zane said through tears. Riley quickly rushed to his side.

"I can here you, I'm right here! Just look at me please." He begged.

"He can't hear you or see you." The figure said. Riley got up and stared at the figure.

"Oh no dip, father time!" he yelled.

"Look, I'm not the enemy here, okay?" they said.

"Just please tell me this is a dream, I can't die. It's not time." Riley sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands. The figure in white, suddenly felt bad for the kid. He really did have a lot to live for.

"Alright, stop your blubbering. There's away to get you back to your life. Forgive your parents; treat everyone like you'd want to be treated. Just do the right thing, never worry about what people think. Everybody has opinions. And watch your temper too." The figure said. Riley stood upright.

"If that's all then I'll take it. Just please let me live again."

"Alright, close your eyes and count to three." The figure said. "I'll be watching you from time to time. Consider me you're guardian angel." Riley smiled and closed his eyes.

"1… 2… 3," he counted and opened his eyes.

**I know the whole 'Spirit and figure in white' is a little weird, but I was watching Ghost Whisperer and thought of that. But guess what? Riley LIVES. Review and tell your friends. Non-members can review too. Just trying to boost my reviews. More to come soon. xoxo ShadowBeauty.**

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong

Keep holding on


	20. I Decide

**Chapter 20: I decide**

**_"I decide how I live_**  
**_I decide who I love_**  
**_Choice is mine_**  
**_And no one gets to make my mind up_**  
**_I decide_**  
**_I decide where I go_**  
**_What I need_**  
**_Who I know_**  
**_I'm the one who's runnin' my life _**  
**_I decide_**  
**_I decide"_**

**_By Lindsay Lohan_**

Riley opened his eyes to see Zane with his head the edge of him asleep. He blinked a few times and looked around the room. He couldn't believe that he was back. Could that had been a dream? He decided to lift his hand and rub his fingers through Zane's jet black hair.

"I love you too," He said in a raspy voice. Zane had to blink a lot too. He couldn't believe his guy was back.

"Oh my god: hi." He hugged him. He pulled back and stared at Riley with big hazel eyes. "I'm so glad you're back. I thought I had lost you." Riley smiled weakly at Zane.

"Hey, what did I tell you? I can conquer anything." Riley bragged. Zane was the happiest guy alive.

"Hold on, let me go tell everyone." Zane said barely able to conceal his excitement. He quickly exited the room. When he got outside, everyone was looking at him with horror think that Riley had already died.

"Guys he's awake!" Zane yelled. Everyone screamed and was then shushed by the hospital staff.

"Oh please! Our friend is alive _you _shush!" Fiona scolded. Anya ran to go get Dr. Chris. He went into to Riley's room and was in there for about 10 minutes. When he came out, he had a wide grin on his face.

"It seems like Riley will be just fine. You can go see him now." He said and went back to the office. Everyone piled into Riley's room and congratulated him. After about half an hour later people began to leave. After all it was about 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Alright son, I'm about to go get some coffee. You want anything Callista?" Mr. Stavros asked. Callista was gently stroking her son's face. "No, I'm good." She replied with a big grin on her face. Mr. Stavros stared at his lovely wife and his son. He was thrilled that his boy was safe and sound. He looked at Mr. Park and asked him the same thing.

"Sure Stephen, I could use a 'pick-me-up'." Mr. Park said and the two dads left the room. Stephen finally decided to have a talk with Mr. Park.

"Um, Con, I have a few questions to ask you?" Mr. Park already knew what he was gonna say.

"You're wondering about my son's sexuality and how we handled aren't you?" he asked with a sly smile. Mr. Stavros seemed nervous.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, we didn't like it. His mother took it hard and I thought it was just plan wrong. But over time, he's developed into someone that I'm proud to call my son." Mr. Park beamed. They began to discuss more about it and Mt. Stavros learned a few new things.

In Riley's room, he was surrounded by Zane, his mom, and Mrs. Park. He really felt loved.

"Alright guys I would like some time with Zane please." He said. The moms took the hint and left the room. Riley looked at Zane with a smile in his eyes.

"So, how long was I out?" he asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"A few hours maybe? I'm not really sure." Zane replied. Riley leaned over and reached for Zane's hand. He then pulled him over to him.

"I'm so glad to be back. Not being able to see your smile was torture." Riley said still holding his boyfriend's hand.

"I know how you feel. You not by my side was gonna kill me too. I felt as if my heart would die with you. I love you so much." Zane said. Riley gently pulled Zane down to his lips where they shared a long and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Zane felt light-headed.

"Only _you _can do that to me." He said. Riley smiled at how his boyfriend was getting sweaty.

"Yeah, I have that affect on people. But you have to admit, that smile of yours is pretty persuasive too." Riley blushed. Zane was _very _happy that he would have now and until the end of time with this awesome guy.

"So when do you think I'll be able to get out of here?" Riley asked.

"Um, with that type of chest wound, it could be a few weeks. But don't worry; everything in school will be taken care of. You got me and your friends to help out." Zane said. Riley felt relieved at that; then a thought came to mind. "Um, you said that my parents would give our relationship a chance right?"

"Oh you heard that? Um, yeah they did. This is so great now you don't have to hide anymore." Zane smiled.

"Okay good. Can you go get them? I have a few demands that I think they should hear." Riley said. Zane did as asked and went and got Riley's parents. Zane felt as if he were intruding.

"Uh, I'll just give you some privacy." Zane said on his way out the door. Riley's heart started to beat extremely fast. "No don't go. You have to hear this too." Zane then closed the door and stood by Riley's bed side.

"Is something wrong honey?" Mrs. Stavros asked

"No, it's just that… Zane told me that you'd give our relationship a chance. Is that true?" he asked. His parents were hesitant but finally gave in.

"Yes. It's very true. We now know how miserable you were without him. We also know about the whole using Athena as a 'beard'. That was a pretty good trick, if I do say so myself." Mr. Stavros said.

"Yeah, and we want you to be happy. I know we acted insecure and cruel to you about this, but we now know that it won't change who you are. Sure you'll like and do different things now, but you're our son and we love you. And we want you to come home." Mrs. Stavros said.

Riley had to think about this. His parents seemed so sincere. But before he could say yes, he had a few things he wanted to say. "Before I can come back home, I have a few demands of my own. If you can handle them then I'll come home." Riley said. His parents seemed nervous about this. "Sure dear, what do you have in mind?" Mrs. Stavros asked.

"Well, for starters, don't think that you can tell me what to think. I'm the one who knows what's good for me." Riley said stating his independence. "I'm gonna take the road I'm gonna take, and I'm gonna make my own mistakes. It's my life." Mr. and Mrs. Stavros nodded their heads in agreement.

"I decide how I live and who I love. The choice is _mine_ and _no one_ gets to make _my_ mind up. I decide where I go, what I need, and who I know. I'm the one who's running my life. Don't think that you're ever gonna hold me down. You could back then, but you can't do it now. I'm gonna do it all and do too much, and if I mess the whole thing up, it's my right.

I'm taking my own chances. I'm finding my own answers. I'm only answering to me and that's the way it's gonna be." Riley finished. He looked up at Zane who was shocked at how demanding Riley was. They both looked at his parents who seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Well, you are 18. Soon you will be graduating and moving on to better things. We can't, nor will we stop you. Your demands will be met." Mr. Stavros said.

"Okay then it's settled. Zane and I can be together?" Riley asked hopeful.

"Yes, you can be together; but under one condition." Mr. Stavros said. Riley and Zane looked at him with worried expressions.

"You two have to accept our blessing." Riley's eyebrow rose.

"Um, what do you say Zane?" he asked. Zane nodded his head and smiled.

"We accept!" they both said in unison. The Stavros parents then hugged their boys and welcomed Zane into the family. Mr. Stavros went and got Zane's parents and told them the news. Everybody was excited and hugged each other.

"Welcome to the family." Both families said. This was the start of a beautiful family gathering. Riley and Zane were finally together with _nothing _to ever get in the way of their happiness.

**I decided to name this chapter after Lindsay Lohan's song 'I decide' it seems to perfectly with Riley's life now. **


	21. Unexpected Decisions

**Chapter 21: Unexpected Decisions**

It was spring break at Degrassi so everyone was out doing their own thing. Riley had just gotten out of the hospital about a week before. So he had a lot of make-up work to do. But he wasn't worried; he had his majorly smart boyfriend to help him out. Riley's parents were really supportive now. Considering the fact that they could've lost him forever due to their homophobia. Riley was in his room working on a project when Zane came in the door.

"Hey football hero." Zane said kissing his boyfriend on his lips.

"Hmm, what was that for?" Riley asked. Zane sat on his bed and looked at Riley lovingly.

"What? Can't I give the guy that I love, a kiss?" Zane laughed. Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"It would be even better if we could have a really hot make-out session." Riley said looking at Zane lustfully. Zane gestured for Riley to come sit next to him.

"But your parents are home. What if they see us?" Zane asked.

"Like that would matter. I mean sure we haven't kissed in front of them yet. But eventually we will and I'm sure they won't even care." Riley reassured. Zane thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you have a point. Come here you dirty blonde." Zane said and put his hands in Riley's short hair. They started with tiny pecks first, then it turned hot and heavy. Riley couldn't control his hormones and began to slowly push Zane back on to the bed. Riley was then on top of Zane, moving in complete harmony. Riley tried grabbing Zane's shirt to try to take it off, but Zane put his hand on Riley's still healing chest. Riley grunted and Zane knew he had hit the sore spot. He removed his hand and put it back on Riley's neck. "Sorry." Zane said while kissing Riley's throat.

"It's alright, just keep kissing me." Riley replied. Once again Riley tried to get Zane's shirt off. Zane pulled back breathing hard.

"Wow, this is the best session we've ever had. What's gotten into you?" Zane asked with a smile.

"Lots, and lots, and lots." Riley in between kisses. He then pulled back and stared into his lover's eyes. "Ugh! I want you so bad right now." Zane smiled at Riley's honesty.

"I want you too. Don't worry, when the day comes, we'll be ready." Zane said. Riley sighed and then smiled.

"What's with the smile blondie?" Zane asked still underneath him.

"I was thinking that maybe our first time could be today?" Riley asked hopeful. Zane shook his head.

"No, not yet. I think it should be at a special time." And then Riley's smile widen to a point where it might actually come off of his face.

"Wow, your grin is wider than usual. Wanna tell me what I'm missing out on?" Zane asked. Riley got up off of Zane and began pacing back and forth.

"You want our first time to be at a special time right?" Riley asked. Zane nodded his head yes. "Well, what if we did the deed after Graduation? That gives us two more months to prepare." Riley said his blue eyes shining bright. Zane also smiled at the thought.

"I think that would be perfect. Graduation or prom, it really doesn't matter. We'll still be dressed nice. And it'll be even more fun when we take each other's clothes off." Zane said seductively in Riley's ear.

"If you keep doing stuff like that, then the day will come sooner than expected." Riley warned with a smile.

"Okay, okay I'll try to behave. Now let's continue working on your project, shall we?" Zane said and they went back to work.

The next day, Riley and Zane thought that the group should get together. So Riley, Zane, Anya, Fiona, Holly J, Drew, Bianca, Athena and Owen met at Fiona's condo. Athena and Owen were joined at the hip. Riley and Zane had never thought they'd ever see him so happy.

"Hmm, it looks to me that Athena's changed you." Riley said to Owen at the kitchen counter. Owen smiled and looked back at Athena who was talking about clothes with Fiona.

"Well she's not the only one. Zane really helped out too. So thanks Zane, without your help I would ever have gotten a girl like Athena." Owen said.

"No problem. See, I told you there would be someone else out there." Zane smiled. Owen returned the smile and said, "Yeah and you weren't kidding. This girl is the _one_."

"Awesome, so does this mean you're officially straight?" Riley asked. Owen sighed a happy sigh.

"For the moment yes. But she already knows my situation and is totally cool with it." Owen said and walked back to his girlfriend.

"Man Zane, look what you did to him. He's so much happier and nice now." Riley said.

"Well, that's because he was like you, in denial. So he took it out on people who were like me. Out and proud. But yeah he's changed. Just like you." Zane said and kissed Riley on the lips. They walked back into the living room and talked with their friends for a while.

"Alright guys, this is like, totally the day to just chill. I mean seriously, we've all been through so much our senior year as unreal." Fiona said.

"True, so what do you guys want to do?" Athena asked while sitting on Owen's lap. The gang thought for a second.

"Why not talk about what we're gonna do for the future?" Holly J asked.

"Great idea; well as you all probably know, I got my scholar ship to Eastern to play pro-ball." Riley said proudly. Everyone clapped for his achievement.

"That's good. You had to go through a lot of hell to get to where you are now. But I'm proud." Anya said.

"I've got a great story to tell you guys about this guy." Fiona pointed at Riley. Riley blushed.

"We actually dated before; for a while actually. I had a feeling that he was gay when this guy kept bugging me about him." Fiona admitted. Anya thought about that for a moment too.

"Well, when we kissed something didn't feel right. So I blamed it on still liking Sav." Anya nudged Riley's shoulder.

"Oh now what is this? Rag on Riley day?" Riley laughed. Everyone joined in with him.

"Okay, okay, okay next." Drew said wiping his teary eyes.

"Well I wasn't sure, but when I found out I was a lesbian I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. But then I thought about how I never really liked a guy in the way girls normally would. So I finally said, 'what the hell, I love girls'. And I've been happy ever since." Fiona said.

"Yeah not to mention you were in love with me first. I feel so honored." Holly J said giving Fiona a hug. "Yeah, but hey, I've gotten over you." She laughed.

"So Owen, what's your story?" Athena asked picking with the strap on his tank-top.

"Well, I found out at like age 14. I was watching this guy and girl kiss right; and I wanted so bad to be in between both of them. It was a weird stage of my life. Then when I started to see the acts of homophobia and what it did to people I chickened out. So I got so deep into doing what the others did that I started to actually like. I tried so hard to get these feelings out of the way. So that's why I became a bully, seemed easier." Owen explained.

"But now you have me and I'm never gonna leave you. We're perfect together." Athena said giving Owen a kiss. "I sure hope you wouldn't, I love you so much Athena." Athena blushed and gave her man a hug.

"See, look at all these happy couples. You guys are so lucky that you guys are graduating in a few months. But hey, we'll be right behind you soon enough." Bianca said. Drew nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, who knows Riley you might come up against me one day at a game."

"Bring it on." Riley smirked. Zane was enjoying watching his friends have fun. He thought it would be a great time to tell them his news.

"Well guys, I also have some news." Everyone looked up at him in wonder.

"I have been invited to London to see this cool school." Everyone screamed and laughed.

"Dude that's awesome. So what are you gonna do?" Drew asked. Zane shrugged.

"I don't know yet, maybe a doctor. But they also have these cool art programs that the schools here don't have. Basically it's like an internship." Zane replied.

"This is so cool. That's like a once in a life time chance. Take it." Anya said. Everyone was so excited about Zane's news, except Riley.

"Um, I thought that we'd go to Eastern together?" Zane's smile disappeared.

"Yeah I know. This is just an internship for spring break. Don't get so upset." Zane said.

"I'm not upset!" Riley snapped. He knew he was getting worked up, so he cooled it down.

"I just thought that we were gonna do all this amazing stuff together." Zane looked down at the ground. "And we will. I haven't decided yet on this or not."

"Good 'cause I don't want you to go. I just know you'll like it and you'll stay down there." Zane knew about Riley's jealousy and tried to calm him down.

"You don't know that. Like I said before I haven't made a decision yet. So stop worrying." Zane said. Riley knew what Zane would do and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"You what, go. Go be with those fancy art people and have fun." Riley said and stormed out of Fiona's condo. Zane silently grabbed his coat. Anya stood up prepared to follow him, but he put his hand up.

"I can handle it." He said with a weak smile. When he got outside he saw Riley pacing back and forth.

"Look I know you're mad. But we can talk about this." Zane said. Riley looked at him with cold eyes.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about. Just go on that stupid trip I don't need this." Riley said and turned his back. This broke Zane's heart.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I won't stop you. Go do you and I'll do me." Riley replied. Zane felt tears in his eyes.

"You know what? Fine! I'll go and I will have fun!" Zane said and started to walk home. Riley just watched as he walked away. "Who needs you anyway!" he yelled. Zane heard that and just kept walking. "You want to know something? I was gonna ask you to come with me." He said and continued walking. His decision had been made.

A few days after their break-up Riley felt bad. He knew this would be a great chance for Zane and he felt that he was being jealous. Maybe he could make things right. He walked around for a while downtown, when he spotted Anya. He quickly ran up to her.

"Hey where's Zane, I've been trying to reach him?" Riley asked. Anya looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sure you have, it's pretty hard to talk on your phone in the airport." She said. Riley was confused by this and then suddenly realized the sad outcome.

"No, no, no he can't be…"

"But he is. He called me last night and said he was leaving this morning. He might not be coming back." Riley had to sit down for a minute. What had he done?

"What time does he leave?" he asked. Anya had to think.

"At about 11." She replied. Riley looked at his watch, it read 10:40 a.m. He had only 20 minutes to get home pack some things and leave.

"Alright I can beat that." He said getting up. Anya gave him a hug.

"Please hurry, he sounded like he was serious about not coming back." She said. Riley ran home and started throwing things in his suitcase. His parents then came into the room.

"What's wrong son?" His mother asked.

"I made a huge mistake and it could cost me Zane." He replied still packing. His mother was surprised by this.

"What happened?" she asked then properly placing things into his suitcase.

"He's going to London to do something and I told him to go, but it was a big mistake. We had a fight and he might not actually be coming back." Riley explained.

"Well now that your suitcase is properly packed get out of here, go get that boy back." His mother commanded. He gave her a hug and went downstairs.

"Wait son, here's some money. Have a good time and I hope everything works out." His father said sincerely. Riley hugged his parents and took off. His looked at watch and it read 10:50 a.m. Once he was in the airport he looked for Zane's flight number. When he saw it his heart dropped, it read departed.

He couldn't believe it, he had missed his chance. Little did he know that Zane was right behind him.

"Looking for me?" he asked. 


	22. Anywhere But Here

**Chapter 22: Anywhere But Here**

**A/N I named this chapter after Hillary Duff's 'Anywhere but here' song. And this chapter is gonna be for mature audiences because of a hot shower scene. So i'm gonna change the rating.**

_"I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here"

Riley turned around to see Zane smiling at him. Riley ran up to him and gave him a hug. They embraced each other for quite some time. When Riley pulled back he just had to say, "I thought you were leaving." Zane smiled a weak smile and held Riley's hand.

"I couldn't do it. I felt that I was leaving a piece of me behind…" Zane couldn't finish because Riley had already crushed his lips to his.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said. I made a mistake, please forgive me?" Riley begged with his puppy dog pout. Zane couldn't help but laugh as he pulled him in for another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Zane asked. Riley felt like he could do anything. "Yes it actually does. So you ready?" Zane was confused.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"Ready for London, you said that you would take me with you. So here I am." Riley said holding up his suitcases. Zane's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Really? You're gonna come with me?" he asked. Riley shook his head.

"My parents already said yes. So let's catch the next flight shall we?" Riley asked leading Zane to the ticket counter. They bought their tickets and got on the plane. Riley was extremely nervous about planes, ever since seeing _Final Destination_. Zane felt him tense up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Riley looked at him with a crooked smile.

"Um well, since we've been dating for quite some time now; I feel that I should tell you that I'm terrified of planes." Riley said. Zane gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Besides I have a few fears myself." Zane said. Riley was surprised by this. "Really? I didn't take you as someone that would be afraid of anything." Zane sat back in his seat.

"Then we have a lot to discuss then don't we?" Zane said raising and eyebrow. Throughout the plane ride and stops, Zane and Riley talked about everything. There were things that each of them didn't know about each other.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such a cool past." Riley said.

"Yeah, moving around a lot was difficult. But meeting new people was fun. I met this one girl, Jana, she was so cool and into art. If I were straight I totally would have dated her." Zane said. Riley felt a little jealous of the amount of time Zane and Jana spent together, but he let it go.

"So have you talked to her since?" Riley asked. Zane shook his head.

"Nope, she moved away after she graduated. She's a year older than me. I bet she's off doing great things. She was the best friend a gay guy could ever have. You should know, it's almost like you and Anya." Zane smiled.

"Good point." Riley said. The plane then landed and Riley and Zane found their driver.

"Wow a limo. I feel so special." Riley said.

"I can't believe this. We're gonna have a great time here." Zane said approaching the driver.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Park. I'm Blake, your driver. Mrs. Rhodes will be excited to see you." The driver said. Zane and Riley smiled at the driver and gave him the suitcases. They got in and sat down. Riley of course had to have a little fun. He played with the window that separated the driver from the passengers.

"So Blake what's it like being a limo driver? Do you get to meet celebs?" Riley asked. Zane couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's child-like attitude, he was so adorable.

"Um, it's okay. I mean it's a job so; it puts bread on the table. As for celebs, yeah I pick up a few from time to time. I even got to see Robert Pattinson when he was here. Nice fellow." Blake said with a thick British accent.

"Love the accent. It's so proper." Zane said. Blake smiled.

"Wow you've met Robert Pattinson, the vampire dude from _Twilight_? He's so cool." Riley said with his face turning pink. Once they reached the hotel, Zane checked in and they went to their room. When they got inside the room was big and beautiful.

"Wow this place is fancy. A great place for our first time." Riley hinted. Zane thought about it for a minute.

"I'll think about it. But for now its 8:47 p.m. We should get some sleep. We're gonna have a big day tomorrow." Zane said slipping into the bathroom. Riley began to get excited so he hurried up and took off all his clothes. The bags and stuff were put away so he didn't have to worry about tripping over anything. When Zane entered the room with his black tan-top and pajama bottoms on, he was shocked at the sight. Riley was lying across the bed with nothing on but his underwear.

"Well hello." Riley said smiling at Zane. Zane came over and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smile. Riley stood up and flexed his muscles.

"Just showing you what you're missing out on by waiting until graduation or prom." Riley said getting into bed. Zane bit his lip, wondering if he should wait or not. Riley had his back turned and was smiling thinking that he was finally gonna 'seal the deal' with Zane.

"I'm sticking by my decision Riley. Your just gonna have to wait." Zane said to Riley's dismay.

"Alright fine what about foreplay? I mean that isn't crossing boundaries. We'd still both be virgins." Riley said.

"Nope, we'll save that for after our 'first time' not before. Now get some sleep." Zane instructed. Riley thought for a moment about satisfying his needs.

"Well can we at least cuddle?" he asked with pleading eyes. Zane smiled and scooted closer to him.

"I don't see why not." Zane said and the boys held on to each other all night.

The clock buzzed and Zane got up, his hair a mess as usual. He quickly went into the bathroom and started the shower. Riley awoke to the noise and got up too. He walked into the bathroom to see Zane through the steamed glass shower. He felt a little hot and heavy and wanted so bad to join him. Zane saw him and smiled teasing him in the process.

"Want to join me? There's nothing wrong with taking a shower together." Zane said innocently. Riley quickly took the invitation and slipped into the shower. He scrubbed Zane's smooth mulatto colored skin. Zane in turn scrubbed Riley's chest. Zane then looked in to Riley's eyes and then kissed him. The kiss turned into a passionate make-out session. They were all over the shower. Riley was kissing Zane's neck when Zane finally realized what was about to happen.

"Okay, okay we have to stop before we get carried away. I'm sorry." Zane said slightly moving out of Riley's hands.

"See what you do to me?" Riley said jokingly. They finished up their shower and got dressed. Zane thought that maybe some room service would do his growing boy some good. So he ordered some pancakes and bacon.

"Wow you know me so well." Riley said while eating. Zane at his food too and then got prepared to leave.

"I think you should come with me. I'll be calmer with you around." Zane said. Riley zipped up his jacket and grabbed Zane's hand. "Let's go."

When the boys arrived at the school, Riley marveled at how big it was. The building was beautiful.

"Whoa some building eh?" Riley asked. Zane just smiled.

"I know right. Whelp, let's get in there. Bye Blake." Zane said as he and Riley exited the vehicle. As they entered the building Zane began to get nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked.

"Wow I never would've thought that_ The Zane Park _would ever care about what others thought of him." Riley smirked. Zane laughed at his silliness.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just nervous is all." When they reached Mrs. Rhodes office she greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Well hello there. You must be Zane Park. I've heard such wonderful things about you." She said. Zane was confused.

"It's nice to meet you too. If you don't mind me asking, how did you hear about me?" he asked. Just then a familiar voice answered his questions.

"I think I might've had something to do with that." The voice said. When Zane turned around he saw his childhood friend.

"Jana? Oh my god it's been so long." He said as he hugged her.

"I know. But it's so nice to see you again." Jana said. Riley just stood there feeling out of place.

"Oh sorry Riles, uh Jana this is my boyfriend Riley. He's the best." Zane said smiling. Jana giggled.

"Wow he's gorgeous. You're Greek, I take it?" she asked. Riley could tell she was English and nodded his head yes.

"Cool, I know a few Greek guys too. Their totally awesome. So Zane wouldn't it be cool to come here?" Jana asked. Riley was happy that Zane had finally come into contact with his friend.

"Yeah it would. I'm still thinking though." Zane said. Mrs. Rhodes came from around her desk.

"Well Jana, why don't you show the boys the campus?" She asked. Jana nodded her head and led the boys out of the office.

"It was nice meeting you boys." Mrs. Rhodes called out. Riley and Zane waved back at her. They spent half an hour touring the campus. Jana was an excellent tour guide.

"So Jana how do you like it here?" Riley asked.

"I think its top notch. But I do miss my family. They're in Canada you know?" Jana said.

"Jana you haven't changed at all. You still have those funny colors in your head." Zane said talking about Jana's clip in colored extensions.

"I know. It's what makes me such an individual." She said.

"What do you do here anyway?" Zane asked.

"Well, for now I'm an intern. I'm still only a freshman so there's little that I can do. I'm studying art and relics." Jana said.

"Cool how very artsy of you." Zane said laughing. They toured the rest of the school and left. Jana said goodbye to Zane and hoped he'd visit her soon. The rest of the week went by fast and before they knew it Riley and Zane were back home.

"Man, London was so awesome. I hope we can go back there one day." Riley said. Zane smiled while driving his car.

"Don't worry we will. Besides I'll get to go see Jana again, so yes we'll definitely be going back there." When Zane arrived at his house his parents were statues.

"What's wrong guys?" Zane asked. His mother handed him a letter.

"Oh boy." Zane said and looked at Riley.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"It's my acceptance letter to Eastern." Zane said to Riley. Riley began to get nervous. If Zane didn't go to Eastern with him, then it'll be over. What would happen then?

"Well open it." Riley urged. Zane then opened his letter and gasped in shock at what he'd saw.

**I know it's another cliffhanger, but hey that's Degrassi for ya. Plus i'm working on another story too. Prom and Graduation are right around the corner. Wonder what's gonna happen for Ziley. Review and I'll have the chapter up as soon as i can. xoxo ShadowBeauty.**


	23. Like Whoa

**Chapter 23: Like Whoa**

**A/N This chapter has Ziley's first time in it. This is the first 'lemon' that i've ever done. So bare with me. Btw this chapter is named after Aly and A.J's 'Like Whoa' song.**

**_"Like a rollercoaster ride_**  
**_Holdin' on my knuckles like_**  
**_whoa, whoa_**  
**_Can't believe I'm like_**  
**_whoa, whoa_**  
**_Got me feelin' like_**

**_Up and down and side to side_**  
**_Every inch of me is like_**  
**_whoa, whoa_**  
**_Got me feeling like_**  
**_whoa, whoa_**  
**___Got me feelin' like_ WHOA"**

Zane stared at his acceptance letter in shock. Riley was about to pull his hair out. Mr. and Mrs. Park were in suspense too.

"Well this is a totally unexpected outcome." Zane said. Riley felt dizzy. Mr. Park went over to Zane and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay son. You always have London to look forward to." Zane smiled at his dad.

"Yeah I know. It would be a cool experience." Riley felt he had to step in.

"Then I'll go with you. I can't stand the thought of us being apart." Riley said on the verge of tears.  
"I'm not sure how this will work but I'll come up with something." Riley said while holding Zane's hands.

"Um, honey. I got in." Zane said about to laugh. Riley looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"What?" Riley asked confused. Zane smiled at his boyfriend.

"I got in! It's for a health and science scholarship. It looks like we'll be going to Eastern together." Zane said. Mr. and Mrs. Park jumped for joy.

"Oh this is such a glorious occasion. Our son is gonna be a doctor." She said.

"Correction, I'm gonna be the team's doctor." Zane said. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have to keep an eye on my guy. So I'll be with you to make sure you're safe and to heal all wounds. You'll owe it to your millions of fans." Zane smiled.

" We have to go celebrate." Mrs. Park said calling the Stavros's.

"My life has officially gotten better. I have the love of my life, a scholarship to a good school, and now my love is coming with me. It can't get any better than this." Riley said putting.

"Actually it can." Mr. Park said entering the living room. Zane and Riley were confused.

"Well your mother and I were thinking, that since you're both 18 and will be moving out soon, Riley, your parents and I have gotten you guys your own apartment." Riley and Zane were in complete shock.

"Wow, you guys are the best." Zane said hugging his parents. Riley joined in too.

"Let's go eat." Mr. Park said.

At the restaurant, the Parks and the Stavros' celebrated. They were all so very happy that their boys were gonna make something of themselves.

"Yes, we thought that you guys should begin to live on your own. We all know what it was like to date in high school and never get any privacy. So that's why we did that. You'll be able to move in after graduation." Mr. Stavros said. Riley smiled and held Zane's hand under the table.

"Thanks guys, for everything. Wow we've come a long way these past few months haven't we?" Riley asked.

"Yes we have. We're so proud of you both. Best wishes to you." Mrs. Stavros said.

"Mom, you're saying that as if graduation was tonight." Riley laughed. Mrs. Stavros blushed.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about when that day comes. It's gonna be so sad." She said tearing up. Riley sat beside her and comforted her.

"Ma, don't worry. I'll come see you from time to time. This is supposed to be a happy moment." He said.

"It is a happy moment. I'm a mother whose baby boy is growing up. It's sad for every parent." She said.

"I know the feeling. Trust me, when you guys have kids one day, you'll know how it feels." Mrs. Park said. They all laughed at that point and enjoyed the rest of the night.

Spring-Break was officially over and it was time for school. Riley was walking down the hallway with Athena.

"So I hear congrats is in order." Athena smiled. Riley was confused by this. Athena then rolled her eyes.

"Zane said that you guys are going to Eastern together!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, right." Riley said finally catching up.

"Well congrats!" Athena said giving Riley a hug. Owen then walked around the corner with a smile on his face.

"Hey you trying to steal my girlfriend Stavros?" he said in a playful tone.

"Come now Owen, you know she's not my type. I like them sporty, light skinned, and gorgeous." Riley said. Athena slightly hit his arm. Zane walked up to the group.

"Someone talking about me?" he asked smiling at Riley.

"Yeah, Owen thought I was trying to steal Athena from him. I had to let him know what I desire most in my love interest." Riley explained. The group then all laughed and went to their classes. At lunch everyone was talking about Prom. It was the favorite school event after all.

"So does everyone have what they're gonna wear?" Fiona asked.

"Well I have my cocktail dress." Bianca said.

"Ooh yes wear that." Drew said quickly. Bianca held his face in her hands, "Alright."

"Wow, you guys get nastier every day." Holly J said.

"Oh please, we're not that bad are we?" Drew asked.

"Yes!" the whole table said.

"Well I guess we could tone it down." Bianca said. Riley felt happy about his and Zane's first time. He was gonna do it up real big.

"So just curious, who all here has done the deed?" Drew asked. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Aww come on now. I know Bianca and I aren't the only ones. Raise your hands if you have." Holly J, Anya, Bianca, Drew, Owen, and Athena all raised their hands.

"Wow Riley, Zane, Fiona I thought you guys would have done it by now." Drew said. Bianca then slapped him across the back of the head.

"Hey when they do it is up to them." She snapped. Drew looked down in embarrassment.

"It's okay Bianca, I'm not ashamed. When the right person comes, I'll know it. And then I'll seal the deal. But until then, this garden stays closed." Fiona said. Riley's cheeks began to redden.

"What's wrong Riley? Embarrassed that you haven't sealed the deal with Zane yet?" Drew said with a sly smile. That remark earned him another smack to the head. Riley blushed even more.

"Nope. I want our first time to be special. We're actually waiting." Zane said calming Riley down.

"Hmm, that's exactly how I felt when Fitz asked us the same question." Fiona said remembering the time.

"Well tonight is gonna be awesome. Senior Prom is like the biggest thing in like school history." Anya said. Drew and Bianca looked down.

"Well at least for you it is. We aren't allowed because we're juniors. Ugh, that would've have been the highlight of the year. Well the good one anyway." Drew said looking at Riley.

"Uh yeah sorry about that." Riley apologized.

"I'm sure we can pull a few strings. I mean hey, you only live once right?" Holly J asked.

"Right. So girls, should we all meet at Fiona's for dress fittings?" Anya asked. The girls all nodded yes.

"And for us guys we'll meet at Riley's place." Drew said.

"Deal. Tonight is gonna be a night to remember." Fiona said eyes shining like stars.

That night the girls were getting dressed. Bianca wore her black strapless cocktail dress, Fiona wore a red dress with stripes, Anya wore a teal colored dress with black dots, Holly J wore a grey dress, and Athena's dress was yellow and backless exposing her spider tattoo.

"Wow ladies we look good. I wonder how the guys will react." Athena said smiling into the mirror.

At Riley's house the guys were all in their tuxes. Riley and Zane's were purple ( Zane's favorite color) Owen's was traditionally black, and Drew's was white. They were excited to see the girls so Riley rented a limo. When they arrived at Fiona's condo Zane went upstairs to get them.

"Hey ladies time to go. We got a surprise for you." Zane said leading the girls outside. When they got outside the girl's jaws dropped. Drew was standing beside the limo, Owen was leaning up against it, and Riley was looking out of the sunroof.

"Well are you coming?" Drew asked. When the girls finally recovered, they got inside the limo.

"Wow this is amazing. A hummer limo?" Athena asked. Riley nodded his head.

"Aww thanks guys. This will definitely go in my photo album." Athena said taking out her camera. The first ten minutes of the limo ride were of Athena taking pictures of everybody.

"This is awesome. I'm gonna remember this for the rest of my life." Bianca said.

"To Senior Year!" they all shouted.

When they arrived at the hotel where the prom would be, they were blown away. It was the Hilton hotel. The place was huge and it was decorated just for the Degrassi prom.

"This place is amazing. It's so big." Athena said while holding Owen's hand.

"I know, plus we get rooms. Well for the people who paid for them anyways." Owen said. The gang went into the ballroom and began to dance. Once everyone was tired they all sat at a huge table.

"I'm loving it here. Thanks for inviting us." Bianca said. The seniors just smiled at them.

"No problem. You guys just had to see how we roll." Anya said laughing.

"I wonder what the theme will be next year. This 'Cinderella Ball' theme is astonishing. I really feel like a princess." Athena said.

"Well for tonight we're all princesses. Ladies lets go dance." Holly J said taking the girls with her.

"I have to admit, we know some pretty awesome girls huh?" Drew asked. The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah we sure do. Who do you think will win 'Prom King and Queen' anyway?" Owen asked.

"Who knows, probably some plastic couple who we all secretly hate." Drew said. The guys then clanked their cups together and watched the girls dance. After an hour of dancing and talking, it was time for the big reveal. Sav and Holly J were up on stage to announce this year's Prom King and Queen.

"It looks like the time has come. Bring on the plastic couple." Owen whispered.

"Oh hush Owie, I want to hear this." Athena said. Owen nibbled on her neck making her giggle.

"And this year's Prom King and Queen are… whoa I didn't expect this." Sav said looking wide eyed at the envelope. Holly J took the paper and looked at it.

"Well guys this is a Degrassi first. The new Prom King and wait for it…" Holly J trailed off. The gang all looked at each other and the girls smiled.

"The new Prom King and King are Riley Stavros and Zane Park. Get on up here you guys. You deserve it." Holly J said. Riley and Zane were stuck to their seats. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Riley grabbed Zane's hand and went up on stage. Sav put the crown on Riley's head while Holly J put the other crown on Zane's. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Now it's time for the couple to share their first dance." Sav said. Riley and Zane went to the dance floor and danced their hearts out. After a while the rest of the seniors were dancing too.

"Aww look at you guys." Athena cooed. She then took out her camera and took some more photos.

"Wow I feel like royalty." Zane said holding his crown. Riley felt that it was time.

"Alright guys I think we're gonna go upstairs now." Riley said pulling Zane up. Zane was confused by this.

"What why?" he asked. Riley just smiled.

"And ruin the surprise?" Riley said with much enthusiasm. Zane smiled and followed Riley.

"See you guys soon." Anya called out. When they were out of sight, Owen pulled Athena up too.

"I have a surprise of my own." Owen said taking Athena to their room. All that were left were Fiona, Holly J, Bianca, and Drew.

"Come on guys lets go have some more fun. You can stay in our room tonight." Anya said. Drew and Bianca smiled with glee and they all went back to the dance floor.

Riley lead Zane all the way upstairs to their room. "Now here's the surprise." Riley said opening the door. When Zane saw what was awaiting him he couldn't do nothing but stare. The room was covered in rose petals and there was a big comfy bed with a few more rose petals on it.

"Wow." Was all Zane could say.

"Well you did say that you want our first time to be special. I even got all the necessary items needed." Riley said gesturing to the table of condoms, lube, and a book on 'How to Please Your Man'. Zane started to get teary eyed.

"Oh did I do something wrong?" Riley asked. Zane shook his head no.

"No, I'm just so lucky to have found such a cool guy. I know we've had our differences, but I've really come to love you. You're my guy." Zane said kissing Riley with passion. They really got into the kiss and went over to the bed. Riley undid his jacket and threw on the floor. Zane followed his actions. Once all the clothes were off except underwear, Riley opened the book.

"I've been reading this, so I'd know what do." He said blushing.

"Okay good, because I heard it hurts the first time." Zane said. As they read the book together, they decided to start with gentle foreplay. Riley got down on his stomach and slide Zane's boxers off exposing a harden member.

"Wow, this is really happening isn't it?" Riley asked. Zane's breathe quickened.

"Yeah it is. Now focus, the book says to 'lightly grab the member and stroke it gently' hmm seems easy enough." Zane said. Riley did as the book instructed. He then lick the head and took all of Zane in at once. Zane's eyes were rolling. It felt so good.

"Ah, that's awesome Riles, keep it up." Zane instructed. Riley then began to suck the boy off, increasing Zane's pleasure.

"Ooh, ahh. Alright stop before I come too early." Zane said. Riley licked his lips and smiled at Zane.

"Your turn." Zane said flipping Riley over. Zane pulled Riley's boxers off too and followed what Riley had done to him. Riley was in pure heaven, his boyfriend was really making his night. When he felt he was about to come too, he made Zane stop.

"Alright enough foreplay. Let's get down to business." Riley said slipping on a lubed condom. Zane got down on all fours and waited for the arrival of his boyfriend. But Riley wasn't gonna enter that quickly. In order to avoid hurting Zane, he inserted his finger first.

"Wow, that's a weird feeling." Zane said when Riley entered him.

"It's to help you relax. Fingers first so you can get used to it." Riley said. Once about three fingers were in the boys butt, Riley pulled out.

"Are you ready?" Riley asked. Zane nodded his head yes. Riley then inserted his member into his boyfriend's tight end. Zane moaned in pain first, then in pleasure. Riley went slowly at first, then when Zane told him to go faster he did.

"OH MY GOD!" Zane shouted. Riley picked up the speed even more.

"I love you so much Zane." Riley said kissing Zane's neck. He then pulled out and flipped Zane over so he was on his back.

"Oh I get it. You wanna witness every moment huh?" Zane asked. Riley smiled and re-entered Zane. He went slow and then picked up the pace again. Both boys moaned in pleasure.

"Okay I'm almost there." Zane said putting his hands around Riley's neck.

"I know…same…here." Riley panted. Riley went faster until he reach his peak coming inside of his boyfriend.

"Ah, Zane you feel so good." He said riding out the orgasm. Zane followed right behind Riley coming all over the both of them.

"OH RILEY!" Zane shouted. When both boys were spent, Riley collapsed on top of Zane. He didn't even care how dirty they were. He gave Zane a nice long passionate kiss.

"Not bad for the first time." Zane said. Riley smiled and rolled off of him.

"I know. Its official this is the best night I've ever had." Riley said.

"Come here." Zane said pulling Riley close so he could kiss him again.

"Well let's clean up this mess and take a shower." Zane said getting up. They cleaned up their mess and went into the shower where they had even more fun. After the shower was over, Zane and Riley went back to the bed and got in.

"You know sleeping naked might not be such a bad idea from now on." Zane said.

"I love you so much." Riley said. Zane returned the smiled and scooted closer to him.

"I love you too." They kissed again and cuddled for the rest of the night.

**Well Ziley's first time was a little weird but hey that life for ya. The next chapter will be about Graduation. Story's almost coming to an end. But dont worry, the next chapter will be awesome and so will the next story. Review please. Oh and non-members can review too. xoxo ShadowBeauty.**


	24. Wherever I Go

**Chapter 24: Wherever I Go**

**A/N There's a little bit more 'lemon' as they call it, in this chapter. But over all it's pretty cool. It's named after Miley Cyrus's song 'Wherever I go'.**

**_"Its time to show the world we've got something to say_**

**_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_**

**_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_**

**_We'll never fade away_**

**_So I'm moving on_**

**_Letting go_**

**_Holding on to tomorrow_**

**_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_**

**_We might be apart but I hope you always know_**

**_You'll be with me wherever I go_**

**_Wherever, wherever I go"_**

Riley and Zane were beyond tired the next morning. Last night was a great night for them. They had finally 'sealed the deal' and Riley was happy.

"Good morning Mr. QB." Zane said smiling at him. Riley rubbed his eyes and sat up. They were both still naked just in case they wanted to have some more fun. Zane leaned over to kiss Riley when he saw that below Riley's waist was a full on erection.

"Wow what's that?" Zane asked already knowing the answer. Riley blushed. Since it was morning it was completely natural for Riley to have 'morning wood.'

"Well it is morning." Riley said. Zane smiled and kissed him anyway.

"There's only one way to get rid of that." Zane said smiling.

"This early, I mean aren't you still sore?" Riley asked. Zane shook his head.

"Honey, I mean a quick 'BJ'. That has nothing to do with my backside." Zane said. Riley quickly grasped the concept and smiled too.

"But only if you want to, alright?" Riley said. Zane nodded his and proceeded to go south on Riley. When Zane got on to Riley's belly button, he stopped.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Riley asked. Zane gave his must seductive smiley and slid underneath the covers. Riley was confused by this, until he felt Zane taking him in.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." Riley moaned. Zane began to go faster, increasing Riley's pleasure.

"Okay almost there." Riley said gripping the bed sheets.

"Oh, oh god. Mmm. I'M COMING!" Riley shouted as he came in Zane's mouth. Zane came from underneath the covers with a smile.

"Now do you feel better?" Zane asked satisfied. Riley was still catching his breath. He looked at Zane with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah." Riley said kissing Zane once again. They then got up and took another shower and got ready to leave. They went to Anya's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey sleepyheads, open the door." Zane called out. Fiona opened the door, her hair all over her head.

"Wow, talk about a bad hair day." Riley whispered. Fiona scrunched up her face.

"Your one to talk, Mr. I'M COMING!" Fiona smiled. Riley's eyes got wide. Zane just blushed.

"You had to be a screamer." Zane said walking inside the room.

"That means it must've felt good." Riley explained. Fiona made a gagging sound as Riley walked by. When the boys entered the room everyone was laid out.

"Hmm, must've been some night." Zane said.

"But it was awesome. We stayed up and danced all night. Then came back here and crashed." Drew said with his tux jacket wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, we were some party animals." Holly J said fixing her hair.

"Well it's time to go. It's Thursday, tomorrow's Graduation. So we have a lot of things to prepare for." Riley said.

"You mean _you _have a lot of things to prepare for. We don't because we have next year for that." Drew said with a smile. Bianca pursed her lips.

"We'll still help out if we can." She said with a polite smile. The gang all changed their clothes and went to their own homes. Riley was in his bedroom when his father walked in.

"Hey son." He said with a smile. Riley was laying on his bead with a book in his hands studying for the last tests before graduation.

"Hi dad. Is something wrong?" he asked. Mr. Stavros just shook his head.

"Nope. I just wanted to talk to you about some things." He said. Riley sat up so that he was sitting on the edge of bed.

"Well son, I know we've been through a lot. I'm so glad we have our father son relationship back. I was literally killing me." Mr. Stavros sighed. Riley let all of that sink in.

"I know dad. It was killing me too. I hate that I had to hide so much from you. The first kiss, from both guy and girl, my relationship problems, all of that. But hey, we've gotten past all of that now. I'm really happy that we're back on good terms." Riley said giving his father a hug.

"So since we are back on speaking terms, tell me some of the things that you couldn't before. I mean that's up to you. I'm sure you'd like to get all of that out." Mr. Stavros said.

"I guess do need to open up more. Okay, so it all started…" Riley began. About 2 hours went by and Riley had explained almost everything to his father.

"Wow, I wished that I could've been there for you through all of that. But hey, I'm here now. That's all that matters." Riley smiled and gave his dad another hug. Just then Mrs. Stavros came into the room.

"Hello boys, I thought you'd be in here. Riley I've gotten everything ready for the big day. Wait, come here." Mrs. Stavros said gesturing for Riley to come to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. His mother grabbed his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Riley jumped at the sound of her happy shriek. Mr. Stavros just looked at here like she was crazy.

"What is it Callista?" he asked. Callista wasn't listening, she was letting her new found knowledge sink in.

"No wonder you've been so happy for the past few hours. You've…" Riley cut her off.

"Okay that is private. I don't need my parents knowing about that." Riley said.

"But this is a happy time. Everybody knows that your 'first time' is something to be happy about." Mrs. Stavros said out loud. Mr. Stavros was in shock.

"Okay, dear let's let Riley get back to his studies. No need to explain about this Riley. Just know this, now that you've sealed the deal, things will be different now right?" he asked.

"I got that. Now please let's never talk about this again." Riley said turning red.

"But I want to know. My son's a man now. I have to know!" Mrs. Stavros whined.

"Ma, that's more of dad's department. If I were a girl, then you could've been excited." Riley said.

"Alright, talk to you soon son." Mr. Stavros said leading his beautiful wife out of the door. Riley then fell on his bed. _Man, my parents are weird. But I'd rather them be this was than seriously homophobic. _Riley thought to himself.

The day had finally come. It was Graduation. All of the seniors were excited, they took their test and now were preparing for the big night. Riley and Zane were fixing each other's cap and gowns.

"Man you sure do look sexy." Zane said while adjusting Riley's cap.

"I know. I'm glad I cut my hair. Those curls would've messed my cap." Riley said. Fiona and Anya then came around the corner.

"Alright guys, it's time." The gang then went out to sit down. Everybody's parents were there, just smiling and taking pictures.

The names were called in ABC order. Sav Bhandari, Chantay Black, Leia Chang, Fiona Coyne, Athena Lysander, Anya MacPherson, Owen Milligan, Zane Park, Holly J Sinclair, and Riley Stavros. And the rest of the seniors (ones I couldn't remember),

"Alright, this is now the Class of 2011. Congrats Graduates." Mr. Simpson boomed. The seniors then did the traditional 'throwing the caps in the air' thing. Riley and Zane gave each other a kiss. Owen and Athena hugged and then kissed too.

"I can't believe it. We're graduates." Zane said.

"I know, let's go celebrate." Riley said. Drew and Bianca walked up to them and hugged them both.

"Congrats guys. Thanks for inviting us to the graduation." Bianca said.

"No problem. Hopefully we'll be seeing you at yours?" Zane asked.

"Definitely." Drew said. Just then Jana came around the corner.

"Hey Graduates!" She squealed hugging her friends.

"I can't believe you came." Zane said. Jana just smiled.

"You think I'd miss my little brother's big day? Please." She said.

"Hey, we're all going out, you should come." Riley offered.

"Okay, let's do this." Jana said. That night was a non-stop party. Everyone had a good time. The next day was another big day for Riley and Zane. It was their moving day.

"Ugh, this box is heavy Zane. What do you have in here?" Riley asked. Zane gave him a mysterious smile and said nothing. They were finally finished packing and were saying goodbye to their parents.

"We'll miss you guys." Riley said. Mrs. Park and Mrs. Stavros were in tears.

"Promise you'll come and visit us?" Mrs. Park asked.

"Every chance we get. We love you." Zane said getting into Riley's car.

"Well son, take care and have fun." Mr. Stavros said shaking Riley's hand.

"You know I will." Riley replied and got into his truck. They waved goodbye one more time and then left. That night after everything was put away, Riley and Zane sunk into their couch.

"Never knew how much pain I could be in." Riley said, his muscle throbbing.

"Same here." Zane replied. It's been a few months since graduation. Riley and Zane had finally settled down in their apartment. They still saw their friends from time to time. One morning when Riley and Zane were eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Zane said getting up. When he came back to the table he had a look of utter shock on his face.

"I can't believe this." He said. Riley took the paper from his hand and his eyes got big.

"Oh my god." Was all he could say.

**Another cliffy. Lol, the next chapter will be the last. It will have about 2 major surprises. Review please and tell me that cha think. Non members can review too. xoxo ShadowBeauty.**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Generation Love**

**A/N I wanted this chapter to be special. So i had a wedding and a special guest star. As mentioned in the story, this chapter is named after Jennette McCurdy's 'Generation Love' song. **

_**"They'll call us Generation Lost  
Or Generation Greed  
Or the Connected Generation,  
To a plasma screen  
Or a Generation Why  
Enough is not enough  
Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love  
Generation Love**_

**_We are a brand new generation of love (Generation Love)_**  
**_We are a brand new generation of love_**  
**_Oh oh oh ohh (oh oh oh ohh) "_**

Riley and Zane arrived at the church and took their seats. Everyone from the usual group was there, Drew, Bianca, Holly J, Anya, Fiona, and even Adam, Sam, Peter, and Mia. Plus the Parks, Stavros', Lysander's, and Milligan's' were there. Where were Owen and Athena you ask? Well they'll be mentioned soon.

"Wow I can't believe this. This is actually happening." Fiona said.

"I know who would've thought?" Anya said. The girls then got up and went to the back of the church.

"Alright guys it's time." Riley said getting up too. Once the gang was in the back, the music began to play. Riley and Zane walked hand in to the alter and was followed by Fiona and Adam, Drew and Bianca, Holly J and Anya. The guys stood beside Owen and smiled at him. The girls stood to the left and waited patiently for their friend. Just then Athena and her father started to walk down the aisle. Athena wore a beautiful white gown with diamonds. When they arrived at the altar, Mr. Lysander kissed his daughter and gave her away. She then walked up to Owen, smiled and waited for the preacher to begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." It was complete silence, so the preacher continued. "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Owen Milligan and Athena Lysander make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Owen Milligan and Athena Lysander will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Owen Milligan and Athena Lysander. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The preacher asked. Mr. Lysander then stands up.

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." Athena smiled at her mother and father. The preacher then continues.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship –the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Owen Milligan and Athena Lysander from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. Alright the couple has written their own vows." He said. Owen decided to go first.

"Well, where can I begin?" Owen blushed. "Well I was very confused in my life. Like I was literally stumbling through it. I didn't know what I wanted. But then a special friend of mine showed me the way." Owen said looking at Zane. "Then one day I changed. I saw this beautiful girl and I fell for her hard. I love you so much Athena. You're my world now and I promise to make you happy at all times." Athena wanted to cry but she didn't want to ruin her make-up.

"Okay, I was like totally out of it. I was angry at my parents for taking me out of my old school. I felt that I was leaving so much behind. But then I came here and met some of the coolest people on Earth. I'm happy that my parents did what they did. Otherwise I wouldn't have met the love of my life. And I promise to make _you_ happy at all times to." The preacher then went on.

"Do you Owen Jonathon Milligan take Athena Michelle Lysander to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Owen said. The preacher then turned to face Athena.

"Do you Athena Michelle Lysander take Owen Jonathon Milligan to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Athena giggled. Zane gave Owen Athena's ring, as well as Anya giving Athena Owen's ring. The couple put each other's rings and then held each other's hand.

"May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many happy memories are created and shared. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. Owen and Athena shared a long passionate kiss. Everyone in the church clapped and cheered. Within the next half hour everyone was at the reception hall.

"Okay everybody, I pulled a few strings. And I got a very special guest to perform here tonight. If you will, please give a round of applause for Jennette Mccurdy singing her new hit single 'Generation Love'." Fiona said going to sit down next to her friends.

"Hey guys how's it going? This is a new song. I hope you like it." Jennette said. The music began to play.

_**I found a picture of my mother**__**  
**__**In her bell-bottom jeans**__**  
**__**Flowers in her hair,**__**  
**__**And two fingers up for peace**__**  
**__**In that Polaroid she smiled,**__**  
**__**A grown up baby boomer**__**  
**__**Maybe Mama walked down the wild side**__**  
**__**Walkin' on the moon**__**  
**__**And what will they say about us?**_

_**Well, I've heard stories about my grandpa,**__**  
**__**Child of The Great Depression**__**  
**__**How growin' up broke**__**  
**__**Creates a deep and dark impression**__**  
**__**He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home**__**  
**__**Even when I go to visit**__**  
**__**He's still rockin' all alone**__**  
**__**And what will they say about us?**_

_**Chorus: They'll call us Generation Lost**__**  
**__**Or Generation Greed**__**  
**__**Or the Connected Generation,**__**  
**__**To a plasma screen**__**  
**__**Or a Generation Why**__**  
**__**Enough is not enough**__**  
**__**Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love**__**  
**__**Generation Love**_

_**We are children of divorce**__**  
**__**And victims of dysfunction**__**  
**__**We spell check of course**__**  
**__**And GPS the proper junction**__**  
**__**We've gotten pretty good at**__**  
**__**Shifting all the blame**__**  
**__**But I think I hear an old song**__**  
**__**Calling my new name**__**  
**__**Generation Love**_

_**Chorus: Not Generation Lost**__**  
**__**Or Generation Greed**__**  
**__**Or the Connected Generation**__**  
**__**To a plasma screen**__**  
**__**Or a Generation Why**__**  
**__**Enough is not enough**__**  
**__**Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love**__**  
**__**Oh, Generation Love**_

_**Bridge: And when they open up our time capsule**__**  
**__**A hundred years from now**__**  
**__**Maybe they'll look inside and see we figured out**__**  
**__**How to live with less and give ourselves a way!**_

_**(Or maybe they'll call us) Just maybe they'll call us**__**  
**__**Generation Love, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**We are a brand new generation of love (Generation Love)**__**  
**__**We are a brand new generation of love**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh ohh (oh oh oh ohh)**_The music ended and everyone clapped. Jennette bowed and went to sit down, while everyone else got up to dance. About 2 hours later it was time to say goodbye to the Bride and Groom, they left in a white limo and headed to The Bahamas' for 3 weeks. When Riley and Zane got home they sat on the couch and talked.

"I must admit, today was awesome. Owen and Athena tying the knot was so cool." Zane said.

"I know. Just think he was horrible before and now look at him. Married and about to have a successful career as a Rocket Scientist." Riley said.

"Well Athena's got it going on too. She's gonna be an excellent Veterinarian." Zane replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey let's get some sleep. I'm beyond tired." Riley said. The couple then went into their room where they slept in peace.

It was now the fall and Riley and Zane were on their way to Eastern. It was their first day.

"Man I'm so stoked. Think about all of the people we'll meet and friends we'll have." Zane said practically glowing.

"I know. I'm pretty excited too. This team is one of the best." Riley said pulling into the Eastern they got inside they went to the front desk and got their schedules and walked to their first class.

"Well at least we have some classes together." Riley said.

"And we live together in our own apartment. So that's a bonus." Zane smiled.

"So are you ready?" Riley asked. Zane shook his head.

"Yeah, let's do this." And with that the boys walked hand in hand into their first class, where they would start their successful futures.

_**The End**_

**Well this is the end. But i do have another story i'm working on. I'll put a sneak peek up so you can check it out. If i get good reviews, maybe i'll do update it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this. appreciated it. You all rock. xoxo ShadowBeauty. **


	26. Sneak Peek

**Not As Perfect as He Seems**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**A/N ****Alright Guys this is a sneak peek at the other story i've been working on.**

Zane was always so happy. He had a wonderful boyfriend (whose parents still aren't very happy with a gay son), he has a wonderful family, and cousin who had stayed with him when her parents found out she was a lesbian. But other than that his life was perfect. That is until he got a call from a stranger.

It started at the Dot where Zane, Riley, Anya, and Fiona were at having fun and just hanging out. Riley was excited for senior year. He had already planned what he had wanted to do.

"So guys, it's official. I want to play pro ball." Riley said excitedly. Zane was happy that Riley was finally being himself now.

"Well, I want to be a doctor. So at least I can watch your back when you're out there on the field. Plus it would be awesome to be with my guy and do things we'd love." Zane said. Just then Zane's phone rang.

"Uh excuse me guys I gotta take this." Zane said and got up to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi." The voice said. Zane was confused.

"Um, is there something I could help you with?" he asked.

"Yeah there is…"then the voice changed, "You can help me plan your death." Zane's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it for 2 years. He thought it was over.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"The question isn't who I am. The question is, do you want to die tonight?" Zane swallowed hard.

"Look whoever you are, leave me alone." Zane spat. But the voice just laughed.

"This isn't over. It's just the beginning. You thought you could just pretend what happened didn't happen? Well you're wrong. I'm coming for you, your cousin, and all your little friends." Then the line when dead.

_Oh no. Could this mean that my past is finally catching up to me? This isn't good. Maybe this is a joke. We killed that killer anyway, so how could they contact me? _Zane thought to himself. He shrugged the thought off and went back to his table.

"Everything okay?" Riley asked. Zane smiled at him.

"Everything is just fine." He replied. But he still couldn't shake that weird feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

That night Clare Edwards was at her home with her boyfriend Eli. They were watching a horror movie. Clare would jump every time something scary would happen. This made Eli very happy.

"Ugh! You know I hate horror movies. They're a load of crap." She said. Eli looked at her in shock.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. Horror movies are a way of life. They teach us valuable lessons." He said.

"But it's insulting. These movies are just about a bunch of stupid killers who chase stupid girls who run up the stairs and when they should be running out of the front door." Clare ranted.

"Oh please, you totally stole that line from _Scream_." Eli smirked. Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's still true in my books. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Clare then went on ahead upstairs. Eli waited until he heard the door close. He decided to play a game with his girlfriend.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed Clare's cellphone number, blocking his phone number in the process.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" he said in a deep voice. Clare frowned.

"Eli this is so stupid. Stop playing around." Clare said. Eli was just about to say something else when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He went to go see what it was.

"Eli, what's wrong?" Clare asked. Eli saw that the window was open. He sighed with relief as he went over and closed it.

"Nothing, it's just that your window was open. No big deal." Eli said. When he turned around he saw a figure in black.

"Clare stop fooling around." Eli said. Clare looked at her phone in shock.

"What are you talking about? I'm upstairs." Clare said. Eli wasn't fooled though.

"Oh really? Then who is this in front of me then hmm?" Clare's eyes got wide.

"Eli, I'm serious. You know I don't play these games." Clare said in a frantic voice. The figure in black pulled out a knife and held it in their hand.

"Clare if this isn't a prank, then who is this in your house?" Eli asked suddenly realizing the danger he was in.

"ELI RUN!" Clare yelled through the phone. The killer then lunged towards Eli who quickly ducked. He then ran towards the front door which was suddenly hard to open. When he turned around the killer was running towards him again. Eli dodged it again and ran up the stairs to Clare's room where she quickly locked the door.

"Come on, we can use the balcony." Clare while raising the window. The banging on the door continued. When Clare was successfully out on the balcony she reached for Eli to come too. But just when Eli was about to grab her hand, blood spilled from his mouth. Clare was shocked by this. Eli stared at her with wide green eyes and was then pulled back into the room and stabbed to death. Clare tried to escape but wasn't fast enough. The killer stabbed her in the back and she fell down on the ground. She cried out in pain. The killer turned her over so she could be on her back.

"No please, don't do this. Please!" she begged. But the killer stabbed her in the chest 4 times. As the killer watched blood come out of Clare's mouth, they picked her up and threw her body off of the balcony. She screamed as she fell to her death. The killer peered over the edge as Clare's body had landed on the side walk. Blood poured from her head and mouth. When the police arrived the killer was nowhere to be found.

** If you guys like it then i'll post more. P.S Sorry to all of the Eclare lovers. Just couldn't resist having them as the first victims.**


End file.
